


Amethyst Dust

by Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf



Series: The True Meaning of Darkness [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Angels, Angst, BDSM, Demons, Experimentation, Kingdom Systems, Magic, Multi, Oral, Plot, Recovery, Redemption, Romance, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaginal, Yaoi, Yuri, other creatures, vengence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: Promises can be easily broken. One touch is all it takes for bonds to shatter into a thousand pieces. Breaking the line between fantasies and reality cause the two to merge. What will happen when the veil drops between those of shadow and light?





	1. Bolt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmaDengeki_sen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaDengeki_sen/gifts), [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts).



Summary: Promises can be easily broken. One touch is all it takes for bonds to shatter into a thousand pieces. Breaking the line between fantasies and reality cause the two to merge. What will happen when the veil lifts between those of shadow and light? 

() 

**_Hey y’all! It’s Aurora here with a new story. This randomly came to mind to me earlier today. I’m excited to write up some YGO stories for y’all to read. I’m sure it’ll be fun; especially with what I have in mind. I hope you all will enjoy it of course. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, let’s get on with it then. This is an AU like usual. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: Tender and Puzzle. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Amethyst Dust**

**Chapter 1: Bolt**

_Yugi_

How long have I been running for? I don’t even remember. One day all I’ve known goes to shit, being turn upside down right under my feet. All this time up until then I’ve been helping out at the game shop. Though I tend to daydream often of a day when I’m given the chance for a better lot in life. Is that too much to ask for? Is it too much to ask for that and finding true love? Or am I asking for selfish desires? Shaking my head, I keep moving, sensing the ominous presence looming after me growing near again. Nope, nope, I can’t stop for anything even though my legs are starting to burn. There are a few scratches and scrapes from times I’ve fallen. Being petite in size doesn’t stop me no matter what, using it to my advantage of course as I can move a little quicker than most people. Many questions zoom by in my mind, wanting to know why I’m the one being given a chase through the forest while everyone else goes about their lives as if nothing’s happening. 

“Aibou, it’s foolish to struggle even though you can at your hearts content,” murmurs a baritone voice from the shadows.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. What does this masculine sounding person want with me? The thought of resting for a moment is tempting, but I can’t allow myself a respite yet. The urge to keep moving in the fight or flight instinct furthers me to continue, not wanting to stop anytime soon when I think a predatory individual is after me. Only being nineteen years old, I know that there’s much of the world I’m unknown to. All I have known is the city of Domino in Japan. A few times I’ve gone out to Egypt and England, but that’s it. Never have I gone anywhere else, not thinking there are other creatures aside from what I’ve been known towards. All this time I thought I might be human, but I know that I hold divine magic at my fingertips to use like my best friends can too. Eventually, my legs give out underneath me, crying out at the suddenness of the fall. Landing on my face, I brace myself with my elbows as I try to get up. Though there’s a hand on my back that keeps me on the ground. All I wear is a t-shirt and a pair of ripped leather pants along with a pair of my combat boots. My choker is around my neck. Though my hair remains lying out in whatever way it may fall, having tricolored color type with it mostly being black along with blonde bangs while each strand has amethyst at the tip. My eyes widen in shock when I feel a cool breath at the back of my neck. Eventually I’m given permission to stand back up with some help. The instinct to slap the hands away does rise up, feeling uncertain of what will be the right course of action here. Being face to face with my pursuer has me turn breathless in the presence of someone so beautiful. His features look almost like a deity has contracted him. But surely this must be a figment from one of the fantasies I sometimes have, right? Tentatively, I reach out to have my fingertips brush against one of his cheeks, coming against icy coldness of his flesh. It catches me off guard, having thought maybe he might be hot to the touch like me. To come across something different is indeed something I don’t expect. Blinking a few times, I’m not sure what to make of him to be exact. All he wears is black clothes that fit nicely against his form, noticing he has an ample amount of muscle even though he’s a lot taller than I am.

“W-Why have you been chasing me?” I blurt out first, not bothering to ask him who he is right away when there are more important answers I desire to have.

Chuckling lightly, he offers me one of his hands in response, “Do you forget, Aibou? It’s no matter if that’s the case I suppose. If you come with me than that along with all of the rest of your questions will be given the answers you want. You can surely tell I’m not someone you might expect. I’m not here to hurt you if that’s what’s bothering you. I never harm someone I love.” 

“L-Love?” I echo, staring at the offering in a distant haze, doubting this guy truly loves me as he claims though my curiosity precedes me, deciding to go along with this since there’s no other option available, noticing when our fingertips grace across one another’s that electricity passes through them.

“Good choice. I thought you might listen to reason,” seeing his lips twitch ever so slightly into a small smile, he leads the way back to his home.

When we arrive I’m met with further surprises. The place is an extraordinary onyx stone castle. The spires descend a good amount into the skies. There are some clouds covering the tops of them. It amazes me that such a place exists this far out away from Domino. Then again, I never have come out here before until now. To see something like this here does spur my suspicions, still wondering what this guy’s intentions with me are. Clearly he doesn’t seem human, noticing he still has this chilly aura around him. What’s his deal anyway? Does he expect me to be awestruck by how dropped sexy he is? Damn, well, it’s kind of working if I want to be honest to at least myself. Sometimes I can’t help staring at him, wondering what his story is and how he knows me. Catching onto me staring at him, I avert my gaze away while my cheeks heat up at being caught in the act. Boradening his smile, he takes me inside to notice the place is fully furnished. The hues range from blue to black and purple with some reds and golds in the mix. The clash seems to suit here well by the looks of it. Continuing to follow him out of the entryway, he takes me to what seems like a drawing room. Both of us settle down in leather backed chairs. There’s a portrait on the wall of a grassy background with wolves as if they’re on the hunt. There isn’t much else on the wall aside from it.

“Well, I’m sure you have many questions, don’t you? First off, my name is Yami Sennen. I’m the owner of this fine place here,” explains the silky baritone sounding man of what appears to be early to mid twenties so a little older than me. “You can tell I’m nothing like you. That’s a little troublesome to answer, but if it’s necessary to gain your trust then I’ll let you in on it. I’m a demon if you can’t tell already. A while ago, you and I created a contract. Clearly I still haven’t done anything to fulfill your deepest desires and fantasies.” 

Blinking a few times, I pinch myself to feel the pain to notice I’m wide awake. Still, I feel the need to make sure. What contract is he talking about? Have I made one in the past with someone like this? If so, then I think I might of made sure to remember. Though the memory itself eludes me for whatever reason. Frustration sets in as my brows furrow, being unable to recall what he’s mentioning in the slightest. There are some nights where I stare at the stars, waiting for the shooting ones to pass by to wish on. Has something from the Underworld been listening in on me? If so, then what? And for what reason? Turning my attention back to him, I do feel considerably at ease with the answers he’s providing so far. Checking his expression, I sense no falsehoods about him. Good because I hate liars. Anyone who does gets their lights punched out whether they like it or not. There are certain ways I go about things that might not seem necessary to other people.

“A demon?” I ask, quirking a brow while staring up at him to be met by those ruby orbs that stare back at me. “Are those even real?” 

“Why of course,” smirks Yami, having a pair of wings appear from the darkness along with a set of horns atop his head, giving a flash of fangs before the features dissipate as soon as they appear. “Do you need further proof? Or are you feeling at ease with what I’m supplying to you so far?” 

“I’m good,” I hold up my hands in a defensive position, receiving a light chuckle of amusement from him. “You don’t seem to be lying to me. So, I think we’re on good terms right now. What else can you tell me? I don’t remember forming any sort of contract.” 

“Ah, I see…. Father desires for our chosen ones to forget such things. I never really understood why,” sighs Yami, having a troubling look on his face while continuing to explain, remaining patient with me even though rarely do ever people give me such patience. “But it was a long time ago that we met.” 

“I still don’t follow,” I look at him blankly. 

Frowning, Yami averts his gaze from me as he stares at the portrait with a certain amount of fondness, “That’s alright, love. Perhaps spending time here will jog your memory. You’ll be here for quite some time anyway.” 

“What do you mean?” I ask, trying to not show the rising panic in my voice, unsure of how I truly feel if I’m being trapped here.

“Once our chosen step over the threshold into our domain there’s no going back. Make yourself comfortable though because we’ll be spending a lot of time with each other for now on.” 

()()()()()

_Ryou_

Where’s Yugi? Where are the others? I think we’re been separated for some time, but I’m not entirely sure about it. Each of us are running from something or rather someone chasing us down. Where I’ve been before has been at my apartment until I got the call from Yugi that we have to run to survive. Confusion is the first thing I felt about it until adrenaline spikes in my veins. From time to time, my luxurious white locks whip against me. It’s not an uncomfortable feeling. What I have on is a blue striped white shirt and a pair of jeans along with my sneakers. Slung across my shoulders is my emergency pack, having it on hand in case something like this might happen. Hopefully the others are ok, being unsure of where they’ve all gone off too though. The sound of footsteps trudging after me spurs me on to keep going, trying to ignore the burning sensation I start to feel in my legs. There’s not much I can do about it anyway. At some point. Iahve to stop, but accidentally trip over a tree root. Crying out in alarm, I land on my elbows and knees, grimacing as I manage to get to my feet. Out of the corner of my eyes, I notice there’s some sort of movement. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, deciding to remain on guard. Fortunately, over the years, I have learned how to fight, needing to while living in a city full of people that might wish harm on someone like me. Along with the others of our group, I can use divine magic to my aid. 

“Who’s there?” I call out when I hear the pad of footsteps drawing ever closer to my current position.

“Heh, you’ll see me soon enough, dove,” says a gruff British voice, sparking recognition upon hearing it. “Besides, I have you right where I fucking want you after all… There’s nowhere else for you to run nor hide.” 

Those words send a chill down my spine. Darting my gaze around my surroundings, I curse under my breath. What he says is the truth, noticing there are infernal wards all around me that box me in. Trying to use some of my own mana, I pant heavily at noticing no matter how hard I try I can’t seem to dispel the wards that continue to have me in a corner with no way out. The footsteps I hear draw further and further close to my position until I see the fine features of the individual that’s been chasing me. Who I come face to face with is someone I recognize all too well. How can he be here? Why is he after me all this time? These and more questions mill about aimlessly in my mind. The sight of those ruby eyes, wild silver hair, and chiseled pale skin causes my pulse to quicken. I see he’s in his usual attire of his tunic, leggings, duster trench coat, and combat boots. His lips twitch ever so slightly into a smirk, gauging what my reaction may be upon seeing him. It looks almost as if he hasn’t grown any older than a few years older than myself. Both of us are in our twenties after all. Reaching over, he cups one of my cheeks in his hand while his cool breath wafts over my face. The scent of him encompasses me, shuddering whether out of pleasure or fear I don’t know. The reactions he causes within me are those that tend to confuse me sometimes.

“Oh, my poor little dove, it seems I’ve caught you at last,” murmurs Bakura with a flicker of amusement in his gaze. “Shall I take you home with me now? Like I said before…..you have no fucking way out of here even if you decide to struggle to your hearts content. You belong to me after all. Don’t you recall the contract we forged?” 

“H-How can I-I forget?” I can’t hide the stutter in my voice even though I try to remain strong in the face of my own nightmare that haunts me to this very day. 

“That’s a good kitten then. Come, let’s go home,” taking me into his arms, Bakura vanishes with me in his icy embrace before reappearing in a place deep underground that’s away from any signs of humanity.

“W-Where are w-we?” I voice out, wondering aloud as to what this place is, having no idea what this location is. 

“In the Underworld of course,” scowls Bakura, making me tense up as I know how he can be if I accidentally provoke him. “Relax, will you? I damn as well don’t hurt what’s mine. But if anyone does hurt you then they will surely pay hell for their mistakes in harming or even making an angel cry.” 

“An a-angel?” I echo, eyes wide in shock of his wording, not knowing Bakura to even care about anyone although this does reassure me that at least he’s not entirely heartless. 

“You poor fool. You don’t even know what you are,” sighs Bakura, carrying me to his quarters before settling me on his bed as he closes the door before joining me. “Ryou, do you remember where you’re from?” 

“England?” I ask in confusion, not sure where this line of questioning is leading to.

“No, that’s where you were dumped to. They kicked you out of the celestial plain a few years after your birth,” explains Bakura, holding nothing back when delivering this truth onto me. 

Taking this in, I mull it over a little bit. Can I trust him? Peeking up through my lashes, I study his face carefully to discern there’s no trickery about him. No, he seems serious about this. The celestial plain? The name does sound vaguely familiar, but I have no memories of that place. All I know are the ones I have in England and Domino. They’re not fake ones. That’s what I know for a certainty. They can’t be fake, right? Trying to brush aside the rising panic is difficult, but I barely manage to do it. The anxious knot in the pit of my stomach remains though.

“What you know of your human life is all real. Your memories are not fake,” assures Bakura, frowning at seeing that I seem to be panic-stricken, reaching out to gently stroke my hair, oddly enough calming me down enough. “Sh, sh, no need to fear, my dove. You’re here with me after all. I won’t let those fuckers take you away from me.” 

“W-Who?” I stammer out, not knowing if I truly want to know the answer about it.

“Kami and his celestial guard. They may be after to eliminate those they deserted here on earth to erase their mistakes. But I can reassure you that Master won’t allow it to happen easily. Down here in the depths with me you’re safe from anyone that might take you away from me. Besides, if they even try taking you away from me I sure as hell won’t let it happen.” 

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie one. I’m rather pleased with this along with reaching my goal for the word count. I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	2. Ember

 

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Amethyst Dust. Damn, I’m just really excited to continue further on this. I already updated some of my Naruto stories earlier this week. So, I figure I can give a YGO work some attention. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, let’s get on with it now I suppose. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 2: Ember**

_Marik_

Where the hell are the others? The last I remember is that we all split up separate ways, hoping to throw off anyone that might be following after us. What I recall before then is being underground with my siblings to decipher some scriptures we’ve come across lately. Though the interruption of Yugi’s call brought that all to a halt. I’m never going back up to the surface if I can help it. Rarely if ever are people kind towards someone like me. Being down here below everything feels at ease. The hairs on the back of my neck begin to stand on end, noticing that there’s an odd presence down here in the catacombs with me. Of course I’m unable to rejoin with the others due to how they’re up there and I’m down here. Continuing to run, I don’t notice where I’m going in the midst of panic spiking the adrenaline through my system. Grunting in annoyance, I run right into someone. Staggering back a few steps, an arm shoots out to steady me so I don’t fall right on my ass.

“Thanks,” I mutter, deciding to keep my guard up just in case this might be whoever might of been chasing me. 

“Don’t mention it,” grins the maroon-eyed male with spiky platinum blonde hair, noticing he wears garb that helps him blend into the shadows easily enough. “You need to be careful, little birdie. There might be someone after you in here…” 

“How do you know that?” I demand, narrowing my eyes ever so slightly at the sound of the tone being thrown my way. 

“Well, to tell you the truth, it’s been me,” admits the caramel bronze skinned man still clutching my arm, managing to slip out of his grasp now that I have my balance back. “But before you go ahead making assumptions I’m not here to cut you open and use you as a cadaver… I’m here to catch you before the celestials come to kill you.” 

“Hold up,” I back away a step or two from him, deciding to remain on the air of caution just in case he might be lying to me. “What in the name of Ra are you talking about? Celestials? Coming to kill me? How can I even trust you?” 

Sighing in frustration, he darts his gaze around quickly before closing the distance between us, pinning me against the wall, “Listen, Marik, I can’t talk for long, but I really need you to come with me so I can protect you from them. In the company of a demon you’ll be safe from their clutches. Believe me or not I swear I don’t want to hurt you. I am insane, but I don’t deliberately hurt someone I care and love about.” 

This rushing tumble of words is what I receive from him. Giving a minute or two to mull them over, I still don’t know if I can really trust him. The sight of him does spark recognition although I still remain wary about him. Look, he just admits out of the blue he’s insane to me…. Yeah, I’m not trusting him right off the bat like he probably is hoping. The mention of celestials and demons does perk my interest, recalling what the tarot cards spoke about earlier. Sighing in resignation, I guess I see no other option than to check out where going with him will lead. Hopefully I’m not making any grave mistakes with agreeing to go with him.

“Ok, I’ll go with you,” I say, seeing his expression immediately light up as he grins. “But on one condition.” 

“What is it? What is it?” Persists the other blonde to know, eager of having me along upon accepting his offer.

“That you tell me only the truth,” I respond firmly.

“Of course, of course,” he murmurs in agreement, having no hesitation about it one bit, grabbing my hand to drag me off with him. “I’m Malik by the way. You can’t imagine how glad I am you’re agreeing to coming with me. I promise you I really am not here to harm you. Besides, birdies are beautiful things that deserve the utmost devotion.” 

I shrug, not knowing how else to respond to him. He definitely has something going on, wondering what type of problem he has. It’s clear as day he’s not all there, making me wonder too what his story is. Not fighting against him, I’m being dragged off to who knows where. In a matter of what feels about two hours maybe we reappear within what looks like his home. It’s similar to the tombs I’m all too familiar with. Though why does these spark a bit of recognition too? Have I ever been here before? Shaking my head, I look around to take in all of my new surroundings here. It definitely gives off a certain aura, still being uncertain whether or not I can really trust Malik after all. 

“Where are we?” I ask, still looking around here. 

“this is my home, Marik. Make yourself comfortable, ok, ok? You’ll be here for a long while.” 

()()()()()

_Akefia_

Where the fuck is Ryou? Being torn away from my baby brother causes my ire to strengthen, furthering my rage at who dares even try to tear us apart when we’re the only family we have left. The others are probably going to be fine. Plus, I have faith in the others, having been the one to teach them more about how to fight and use their magic. Summoning a pair of billowing wings, I’m more than certain as to what I am. Being a dominion means I have those I must protect here on the mortal plain. The thought of a demon coming after me doesn’t bother me in the slightest. No, quite the contrary actually. It excites me to interact with someone thought to be the enemy. Apparently those of the celestial plain want people like me and the rest of our group erased from existence. It’s kind of amusing how they regard us as mistakes that deserve to be eradicated from this place when they’re the ones to desert us in the first place. It’s almost laughable at how thick the irony is.

“Show yourself,” my lip curls into a snarl, being more than ready to face off who’s been chasing me all this time, having the garb consisting of a tunic, leggings, and a pair of combat boots along with my gray cloak, having my wild white locks go wherever they may.

“As you wish,” utters a smooth baritone voice as Atem steps out to greet me even though he keeps his distance.

“What do you want?” I hiss out, bristling as I stay on the defensive just in case, withdrawing a few of my knives I keep hidden on my person, having a plentiful amount of them on me depending on the predicament. 

“You,” is all he says as if it’s common sense, remaining in an evenly calm demeanor that incurs my anger to boil, wondering what gives him the right to seem so high and mighty as if he has the upper hand here. “I’m here for just that.” 

“Why?” I narrow my slate gray pools ever so slightly, chiseled body taut with tension as if ready to spring at any given moment. 

“You’re aware of the celestials after you, you little brother, and the rest of your group. I can assure you that my brother along with the rest of our own people have them in our custody,” explains Atem in a methodical manner, not even blinking an eye at the position I’m in as if raring for a battle. “We’re on your side. If you come with me willingly then all your questions will receive all the answers you require. You’ll also be able to see the others. If you decline then you will continue to be hunted down by Kami and his elite guard. Do you honestly want to perish so soon in the game? Your brother is waiting for you after all…” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” I snap, sheathing my blades before turning back to his attention. “Fine, I’ll go off with you, but if this is a trap of any sort then you’ll be taken out with no hesitation.” 

“Very well then,” noticing his lips twitch ever so slightly into a cold smile, he reaches out a hand towards me, having to tentatively accept it though I try to ignore the electricity that pass through our fingertips. 

Remaining wary, I go along with him to wherever he’ll take me off to. With my hand in his, I notice that he gives off a frosty aura while mine is blazing with heat. Hmm, well, he does seem to be a demon by the looks of it. Have I ever come into contact with him again? The look of him and all does ring a few bells. Though the memories remain just out of my reach, finding it frustrating to try grabbing for them no matter how much I try. He has tricolored hair that’s mostly blonde with some black underneath along with crimson at the tips of each strand. He has caramel bronze skin akin to my own although his features are more defining. What he wears is a pair of leather pants that cling to his hips and legs nicely, having a pair of leather boots on his feet while his top is a long sleeved dark blue polo shirt. His hair is pulled into a low ponytail as his bangs frame his face nicely. A pair of dark violet eyes scope the area every once in a while, noticing he sometimes throws a glance my way. I don’t really pay much attention to him. Why do I even need to? I’m more than aware that we’ll be within each other’s company for a while. It doesn’t change much, feeling uncertain as to what precisely he wants out of me in particular. 

“Here we are,” says Atem, breaking me out of my thoughts to return to the present, noticing he takes me inside of an onyx stone castle, walking alongside with him inside of here. 

From what I can sense is that Ryou and Yugi are in here. The others I have no idea where they might be. Well, that’s kind of not true. I assume that Malik has the tomb keeper. Seto probably has Jonouchi at his mansion. Being here does cause a flood of memories to flash in the recesses of my mind, grimacing at a headache coming on from it. Noticing this, Atem frowns at seeing me in discomfort. Taking me into the drawing room, he settles me gently down on one of the chairs, disappearing in an instant before reappearing with a tray, setting it down on the table nearby. On it is a steaming pot of tea with sweetening items, two cups, and pastries. It reminds me of times when Ryou and I have been in England, recalling our pleasant tea times together. Being here is completely different to anywhere from the mortal world. Our memories from there Arne’t fake fortunately. It does bother me along with the others of how the true place we originate from cast us aside like trash. How can they be so cruel to deliver such a fate upon us all? I suppose the gods are as callous as we’ve all thought from time to time whether or not we admit it. Accepting one of the cups, I take a sip of the liquid, feeling it soothe me almost immediately. Grabbing one of the pastries, I take a bite after putting my cup down. The delicate array of flavors almost makes me moan, appreciating how well a demon can treat someone. There’s the fact that I don’t recall making a contract with him. That’s one of the few memories that still remain out of my reach.

Chuckling lightly, Atem waits patiently until I’m good enough to talk, “I’m sure you have many questions. I’m not here to harm you if that’s what concerns you. Millennia ago, you and I created a contract between us akin to the others of my kind with the rest of your group. We agree to give you what your deepest desires and fantasies are in return for you and the others becoming our mates.” 

“I see,” is all I can think to say, trying to take this all in although it’s a bit much to swallow. “How do I know you’re not just feeding me bullshit to ensure my compliance?” 

“I have no reason to lie to you, Akefia. Doing so will damage any progress I hope to make,” frowning at my comment, Atem sighs as if guessing he might expect as much from someone like me. “You’ll be safe here with me. You can see Ryou and Yugi shortly. But we need to finish our time here first before I can receive Yami’s or Bakura’s permission to borrow either of their partners to see you.” 

Glaring daggers at him, I can tell by studying his face there’s no hint of falsehoods about him, still being a little unsure whether or not to trust him, “We have nothing further to discuss. I wan to see my brother right now.” 

“if that’s what you really want,” there’s an unmeasurable sadness in his eyes as he gets up to exit the room, coming back fifteen minutes later with Ryou in tow. “There you are as you asked.” 

“Good,” I hug my little brother close, looking him over to sigh in relief at seeing there’s no harm done to him. “I’m glad you’re ok.” 

“O-Of course I am,” heat rushes to his cheeks, turning them a light shade of pastel pink. “What about you? Don’t get me wrong because I’m extremely glad to see you here.” 

“That guy over there brought me here,” I point to Atem, having Ryou look in the direction to see the figure standing there out of the way for us to have our time together in peace. “Apparently these….demons….are here to protect us from Kami and his elite. Has Bakura been kind to you?” 

“Oddly enough, yeah,” nods Ryou, having the heat in his cheeks intensify at recalling the moments he’s shared with the man in question before being taken to come see me. “He doesn’t want to harm me, ‘Kefia.” 

“Good, he better not hurt you because if anyone does then they will suffer by my hands,” I mutter, still holding ryou for a while until reluctantly letting him go, turning my rarely softened gaze to him. “We’ll talk further about things later. I need to spend time with this bloke here for some answers. Be well and safe, baby brother.” 

“I promise I will.” 

()()()()()

_Jonouchi_

When I blink open my eyes, I notice I’m on a king sized bed with soft sheets. The last things I remember before blacking out are being chased by people in white robes, but someone with brown hair and icy blue eyes saved me. Who has that been? What does he even want with an underdog like me? I’m no one special, having my fair share of scars mottling my body. My jacket is on a hook nearby. Being in my t-shirt and jeans, I gingerly pull myself up into a sitting position. Out of the corners of my vision, I can see some movement until there’s weight at the edge of the bed. Looking over, I see the same man from before, guessing this place is his home.

“You need to be more careful next time,” his expression seems tight with lines of concern and worry, wondering when the last time has been from when he’s slept, noticing he has a pair of slacks on along with a short sleeved dress shirt, guessing he prefers the business type of clothes, shivering a little at that piercing gaze of his honing in on me. “How do you feel now, puppy? Do you remember me?” 

The annoying nickname does strike a cord, giving it a little thought before replying, “Yeah, I think so…. Thanks for saving me, Seto.” 

“You were nearly caught by them. Do you know what might happen if Kami and any of his guard catch you or any of your friends?” He asks grimly, flinching a little at the fierceness of the tone he uses. 

Shrugging, I avert my gaze from him for a little before peering over at him again, “I think I know we’ll be dead if they catch any of us. I’m not as stupid as some people assume I might be.” 

“I don’t mean-“ he’s cut off by me holding up my hands, showing I mean no harm by it. 

“Relax, will you?” I scowl, grimacing at noticing I still have some injuries from my last fight along with going up against my pursuers. 

“Don’t move too much,” warns Seto, summoning a servant before ordering them to heal me. “You’re perfectly safe inside of my mansion here. Don’t step outside of it unless you’re in my company. Do you understand, Jonouchi?” 

“Crystal clear here,” I joke a little, but assure him I’m being serious, giving the servant a softening gaze in appreciation to them for patching me up.

“Good, you better. Now, we’ll have some supper together to talk over all the fine details. You’ll probably be unable to move anytime soon. We’ll eat here in my room. It’s a relief to know I caught you before they managed to take you away from me…” 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie two. My goal is each chappie to reach three thousand words. I think that’s a good amount to shoot for. Plus, I have multiple povs to write out. I’m really excited to write more of this. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	3. Halo

 

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Amethyst Dust. Damn, this is going along rather nicely. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. It’ll definitely be fun how it progresses from here on out. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, enough of me blathering on for now. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 3: Halo**

_Yami_

To have Yugi here at last makes my undead heart soar. It almost causes it to beat again, but alas that won’t happen anytime soon. Once becoming a demon several millennia ago has there being no way back from this life. It’s one to accept whether one likes it or not. Atem has an easier time at this… Speaking of him, I wonder if he manages to get Akefia. By sensing him back home I’m guessing he’s succeeded without too much trouble. At least here he and the others will be safe from our enemies. After some time, I take Yugi to the kitchen after showing him around the castle.

“What are you hungry for?” I offer, figuring I do need to feed him, not wanting him to waste away to nothing on my watch. 

“Not much. I guess whatever is easy to make,” shrugs the petite man, looking down as if unsure if he wants to look at me.

Quirking a brow, I decide to brush it aside, going to the fridge to make us some sandwiches. That seems easy enough, guessing he probably hasn’t entirely adjusted to here yet. It might take another day or two until he’s alright enough around here. That tends to happen from descending from the mortal realm to the demon one. At least he’s not suffering too badly, having come across stories of dire cases. Then again, I think those are all about our kin taking humans down here instead of angels. It makes more sense for innocent ones to have cold to flue symptoms than completely dying from being an infernal place such as this. Alone with my thoughts for a little while, I finish preparing the food before putting it on two plates, guessing we can eat in here. I don’t know if the drawing room, den, living room, or dining room are being used by someone else. In Yugi’s sandwich is some lunch meat, cheese, lettuce, and tomato along with some mustard. Giving a small smile, I feel warmth spread throughout me at the tiny gesture given. It feels amazing to receive such praise from him, wanting to do well by his side in any and all endeavors. I have a similar one although I have some extra mustard in it, eating in relatively comfortable silence with him. When we’re done, I show him around further to our home. Eventually, I lead him to my quarters. The bed here is a king sized one with black satin sheets adorning it. There’s a similar portrait to the one in the drawing room although this one has the wolves howling at a crescent moon. The curtains are drawn tight across the windows, allowing no light to come inside. It leaves the inside dimly lit by the candles that blaze in the candelabras that hang on the adjacent walls. Taking this all in, Yugi blinks a few times, never having seen something so extravagant. The gothic appeal does please him, liking the aura it gives off. 

“This is my room, but of course now it’s ours,” I tell him softly, watching him closely out of the corner of my field of vision.

“It’s ours?” He asks, still trying to get the hang of all of this. “I see…. Can I ask you something, Yami?” 

“You can ask me anything you want,” I reassure, sitting on the edge of the bed as he goes to settle beside me, tentatively moving close to my side.

“What are we to each other?” Asks the amethyst-eyed male, looking up at me through his lashes. 

“Well, that’s a good question, Aibou. We’re lovers of course despite the contract,” I reassure him gently, wrapping an arm around him. “We can go at whatever pace you feel is best. I won’t argue about it, but I may grow….frustrated if it’s too slow…” 

This makes him giggle a little, tentatively moving closer to practically nestle in my lap. It’s endearing to see him so carefree. It’s quite the difference in comparison to how he was when I caught him not too long ago. It’s pleasing to have him show his true face around me, noticing he seems to still carry the same amount of ferocity, but he does seem to have given a certain amount of trust to me. Gazing up at me still, I can tell he wants something. Though perhaps he doesn’t know exactly what. Brushing a few stray strands of his hair out of his face, I notice heat rush to his cheeks when he feels a few of my cool slender fingers against his supple flesh. A light dusting of pastel pink appears there on his face, questioning himself how I can provoke such reactions within him. It’s a simple question to answer. However, I don’t know if he’s ready to know it when there’s so much left to explain and experience.

“Why?” Is all he asks quietly.

“Hmm?” I inquire in response, staring down into those pools full of pure raw emotions that flicker in a whirlpool.

“Why do you captivate me so? No ordinary man can do this. Why the hell are you so special?” Staring in bewilderment, I can tell he still isn’t sure of the truth about the bond between us. “How can you be so important to me? I don’t remember a single thing about what’s gone by between us. How can I love you when I don’t remember you, huh?” 

“Sh, sh, calm down,” I say in a soothing tone, sensing the rising panic in his voice, needing to settle him down before I answer any of the queries he poses. “You are safe here after all. I won’t let anything happen to you, Aibou. This is one of the things I have sworn to you before. Alas, I don’t know how to jog your memory. I hope that being here might help.” 

Pursing my lips, I have a pensive look, being uncertain as to how exactly to go about this. Then again, all of a sudden, a flash of a suggestion comes to mind. Carefully, I lean down to press my lips against his, causing fire and ice to meet to spark electricity between us. For Yugi it’s almost as if the damn breaks, causing a flood of memories to wash up from the depths of the recesses of his mind. When I part to allow him to regain his breath, I study his face as if searching for something in particular. Surely, that must have done the trick, right? Eyes widening ever so slightly, he clutches onto me, tensing in alarm in case something might of gone wrong with doing this. Though seeing a few tears trail down his face relax my posture, guessing it seems to have gone down the way I expect. Wrapping my arms around him, I rock him back and forth. 

“I’m here,” I say softly, not letting him go anytime soon. “You’re safe and sound; especially here in my arms.” 

“Yami,” he says, lip trembling ever so slightly as further teardrops stain his cheeks. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, my love. They tried to wipe me away from your life. But I have you here now of course. I won’t let you go. You’re here with me now, right? That’s what matters most. Never will I allow them to tear us apart again.” 

()()()()()

_Bakura_

When Ryou returns to me, I approach in a few strides, cupping his face in my hands. Without a warning, I crash my lips against his. He gasps, giving allowance for my tongue to dart in. A dance of passion and dominance happens, noticing he doesn’t win even though he puts up a good struggle. When enough time passes by, I part to allow him to regain his breath. Staring up at me in wonder, I can tell he still has so many questions. Have I not been able to satisfy him before? Damn it! How dare they try stealing what’s mine from me? Those bastards will dearly pay for even attempting such a foolish thing.

“W-Why?” Is all he asks, still staring up into my crimson depths.

“Because we belong to each other,” I answer simply as if it’s common sense. “Come, let’s sit and talk for a while until the hours grow late.” 

“O-Ok,” hesitantly he complies, going with me to my quarters to settle down on the scarlet silk sheets, getting comfortable as I settle down beside him, wrapping an arm around him to hold him close against my side. 

“Life will change, dove. It always does whether we want it to or not. Being here means you can’t go back to the mortal world because if you do then you’ll be out of my control and safety. Down here they can’t touch you. They can’t whisk you away from out of my clutches. Besides, if someone does then they will suffer.” 

()()()()()

_Seto_

Saving the mutt hasn’t been easy. It’s lucky enough that I manage to cross paths with him when I did, feeling at ease at knowing he’s here in my abode under my protection. At least he won’t be taken away from me. Any celestials will burn alive if they step foot in the demonic lands. Jonouchi and the rest of his group are fortunate enough to be here in here because Kami cast them out when they were all children. Thus, makes them fallen instead of pure angels even though perhaps Akefia’s status as a dominion will complicate things. Kami usually doesn’t allow any of his virtuous out of his sight unless for a good reason. Maybe Akefia has been causing too much trouble up there, permitting him to be kicked out as well. Hmph, that’s the only conclusions I can make about it right now. Having another servant bring us supper, I sit beside Jonouchi while the healer continues to see to him. We’re given a vegetable beef stew with a side of baked potatoes. Eating in relative comfort within each other’s company, I steal glances over at him from time to time. Why does someone like this break me out of the icy cage I’ve formed around myself for ages? Is it possible for someone like me to love another? Inwardly, I sigh out of frustration, recalling the lessons our father told me way back when, wondering if perhaps he had been protecting me from not committing the same mistakes he had in his life. Though Gozaburo along with Aknadin and the like remain further down within the circles, being in their respective homes along with Bakura’s Master. When we finish up the meal, I turn my attention to him, knowing we need to talk about matters at hand.

“You know a long time ago you and I created a pact. Do you recall one night when you were six years old? You were fleeing from your home in fear of your father beating you again,” I bring up to him, knowing this memory might be painful to remember although it’s necessary.

Grimacing, he nods, “Y-Yeah, I remember that night… I tried to flee to Yugi’s home. But I the end I came across a gang that cornered me and tried to beat me up instead to teach me a lesson not to step on their territory.” 

“Exactly,” I frown, hoping i”m not pushing him too hard even though this is a requirement to ensure that our contract remains sound. “I was the one that saved you then as well. It’s then we created our contract, but after that night we lost each other. Most likely it has been Kami’s guards that throw you off my trail.” 

“Unfortunately,” huffs Jonouchi though feels glad at least now we’ve been able to find each other again. “But we have each other now, right?” 

“Precisely so,” feeling my lips twitch ever so slightly, I give him a faint ghost of a smile, knowing I rarely even give one though I guess he has that quality about him that drags out what I try to bury deep down within me. 

_I don’t plan to let go anytime soon._

()()()()()()

_Zorc_

My, my, it’s rather interesting to see each of my sons gaining their counterpart again. Kami be damned and all, I know he’ll be searching for them again. Although down here they remain out of his sight, ensuring that the wards I place within my domain can’t be reachable by pure blooded angels. The ones that my children have are those cast away from Kami, knowing he does this to those deeming undesirable by any standard. It’s a shame that he’s so cruel while I adore those considering to be my own flesh and blood. Besides, those under me are those I oddly enough love even though some people may think I’m always a cold hearted bastard. It doesn’t matter what others think anyway. There probably will be someone here to see me soon enough. Indeed, I have my own partner of course. My husband does spy on Kami for me after all. It doesn’t take long until he appears out of the portal to come into my quarters, receiving a greeting by me wrapping my arms around him. Leaning into my embrace, it feels blissful to have my teal haired lover here in my arms. Those mismatching eyes of gold and emerald shine with a mixture of emotion, knowing that he can’t stay long unless we want to let the cat out of the bag. That isn’t something we can afford to come to pass.

“Good, I’m glad you’ve come at a decent time. Have you come across any troubles on your way home?” I inquire, searching his face for any injuries. 

“I’m fine,” assures Dartz, giving a faint smile although there’s something in his expression that troubles me a little.

“Really?” I press, receiving the same expression from before.

“Don’t worry about it,” says Dartz, brushing it aside although I’ll still worry about him. “I do have a report to deliver after all to you.” 

Taking him to my bed, I settle down with him in my lap, “What is it?” 

“he’s noticed that our children have the fallen ones,” explains Dartz, casting his glance around although no one from the heavens above can ever even hope to set foot in here. “He’s put his guard on high alert, but can’t find any trace of them.” 

“Good, good,” I murmur in a pleasant tone, wanting to make sure he knows that what he’s telling me is excellent news. “That means my wards are doing their job.” 

“Indeed,” confirms Dartz though then he frowns as if something crosses his mind. “But I fear that he might catch onto where they are.” 

“If he does then that’s fine. None of his kin can set foot in our domain,” I purr, setting his worries at ease. “The only reason you’re not put at harm is because you’ve fallen to me a long time ago.” 

“Very true,” beaming at me, Dartz relaxes against me before pressing his lips against mine, having this small moment of euphoria between us while we still have some time left, parting from it when he requires to regain his breath. 

“You need to go now, darling. I can’t keep you forever unless we want the guise to drop,” I murmur, staring into those mismatching orbs that captivate me so as he stares into my twin ruby coals.

“I know,” reaching out, he cups one of my cheeks while we continue to stare, knowing that the moment won’t last as long as we might like it to. 

When we part, I watch as he goes back through the portal to return to the heavens. I wonder what Kami must think of having a fallen in his midst. Usually once a celestial becomes one they can’t be let back into the heavens themselves. Though I suppose Dartz is a special case. It’s something to think about I suppose. Turning back to my work, I notice all of my children are at pleasing stages even though it’s merely the genesis between them and their lovers. Well, soon enough, things will heat up between those of dark and light. It’s rather interesting to think how the shadows can be as soothing as the daylight and how the sunbeams can be as dangerous as the night. Well, not many consider these things when it comes to such supposedly sensitive topics. Getting up from where I’ve gone to, I exit out of my quarters. There’s much work to be done even by my own hands.

_If I want him to be back with me here then I must further my own obligations here in my domain of the Underworld itself._

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie three. I’m really pleased I’m managing to hit my goal each time. Plus, the povs are oh so much fun to write up. This summer and so on I plan to work on some YGO stories while in the midst of working on my Naruto fanfics and original works. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	4. Nimbus

 

**_Well, here we are with the next chappie for, Amethyst Dust. This is really fun to work on so far. I hope you all are enjoying reading it. Hmm, there are quite a number of scenes I have in mind for this and my other works. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 4: Nimbus**

_Ishizu_

Where is Marik? I’ve been searching for him for hours on end it seems. Unfortunately, I come up empty even with Odion’s help. It’s frustrating, knowing that there are people after him. Odion and I are just normal humans, but we know from father when he was alive about Marik’s origins. Coming up empty has both of us feeling at a loss. Though on one day we’re given visit to someone neither of us expect.

“Priestess, what do we owe such a visit?” I ask in awe of seeing someone of her prestige here of all places.

“The scales have told me that you require some professional help to find your brother,” answers Isis calmly though her eyes are on me for some reason. “Do you want to find him even though it may cost a price for it?” 

“Yes,” I answer hastily, feeling a twinge of guilt for how I might sound desperate.

“Good…. Well, I can only take one of you in my company,” explains Isis, glancing at me again before looking at Odion to then back at me. “Which one of you will take the stand to accompany me down into the Underworld?” 

My half-brother and I share a look, deciding as to which of us will be a better fit. Though I know he has a better relationship with Marik than I do has me feeling as if I do this that maybe I can atone for my mistakes. When Marik had to go through the initiation he pleaded for my help, but I did nothing to stop it. At that point I felt utterly helpless, feeling horrible ever since for failing to keep him safe. Noticing this, Odion ushers me to go on with her. Frowning in apprehension, I guess he’s right. Turning my attention back to her, I swallow any doubts that I might still have before voicing our decision.

“I’ll go with you. I don’t care what price I have to pay as long as I can atone for what I’ve done wrong. Maybe Marik will forgive me if I do this,” I explain to her, showing my best with being genuine about my intentions. 

“Hmm, very well then. Come, let’s leave then now that you’ve made your choice. Be wary of what we might come across down below.” 

()()()()()()

_Yugi_

Why is Yami so kind to me? I’ve been having to fight my entire life. Sometimes I’m not proud of how I’ve been towards others outside of my circle. To those I don’t consider as my friends and loved ones I’m kind of an asshole. Though it’s for good reasons of course. I might be a submissive omega, but like hell am I ever going to step down when someone is doing wrong against me and/or anyone that I care about. Plus, I prefer being feisty than lying down when I’m met with something troublesome. It’s fun to figure out how to handle situations. Besides, Akefia taught us all how to fight a long time ago to ensure if we get into any predicament we’re ready to face it head-on. 

“Why are you so kind to me?” I ask quietly as I lie down beside him on his bed, trying to hide my yawns.

“Because I love you. Do you need any reason than that?” Replies Yami with a light chuckle as I pout at him.

“Maybe,” I shrug, snuggling in closer to him as he has one of his arms wrapped around me to hold me close. “You know I’m not that kind.” 

“You are to your friends,” points out Yami simply, not caring if I’m a total bastard or the sweetest fairy on earth. “Besides, my older brother is like that too… He can be a jerk sometimes, but he’s family. I learn to put up with it when it concerns those I love.” 

“Huh, ok then,” I slowly nod, guessing that’s a good enough answer for me, resting my head in his lap as he strokes my hair affectionately with his long slender fingers.

“You need to rest,” murmurs Yami, seeing my expression is extremely drowsy. “You’ve been through a lot today, Aibou. There will be much more to experience tomorrow.” 

“Hmm, I guess you’re right,” I reluctantly oblige, blinking a few times until my eyelids flutter shut, shortly after beginning to snore lightly.

_Even in his slumber…..he looks so angelic….. I wonder what his true form looks like considering I have shown him my own. Well, only the hourglass will tell in due course._

()()()()()

_Ryou_

Can I trust him? Bakura seems to be the same person I have known before. But he seems different too as if he’s changed at knowing the price to pay if I slip out of his protection. Being here is not anything like being at home. Though in his company I feel as if this is my new home with him. Is that strange? Maybe or maybe not, but at least I won’t be taken away from him here in the Underworld. That’s what this place is called after all. Though it’s nothing like what the dories they tell humans about. Why is that people are fed lies when the truth isso close within reach? 

“You overthink things too much,” mutters the silver haired man, having an arm around me to hold me close against his side. “Don’t worry about fools up there on the mortal plain. They’re inferior beings to you and I.” 

“Is that right?” I ask quietly, not thinking that’s a fair assessment to the humans and celestials.

“Yes,” glowers Bakura as if daring me to challenge him.

“Ok, ok, no need to be all grumpy at me,” I sigh, feeling at a loss to really fight against him even though it’s just a futile attempt when I do. 

“Good kitten,” smirking, he nuzzles my neck affectionately that causes me to giggle at how his hair tickles my skin. “I still need to mark and claim you.” 

“W-What do you mean?” I tentatively ask, not really sure if I want to know the answer or not to this. 

“It’s what we must do to those we choose as our mates,” he explains as if it’s common sense, giving me an odd look. “What? Do you have no idea as to how demons work, hmm?” 

“I-I guess not,” as heat rushes to my cheeks I look away from him.

“it’s alright then… I’ll have much to teach you then,” purrs Bakura in my ear, causing pleasant tingles to descend down my spine, whimpering lightly when he nibbles on my earlobe teasingly. “Mmm, you’ll make a fine husband, you know….” 

“T-Thanks,” I can’t help to stutter, feeling incredibly nervous right now with being in such an intimate position at close proximity with him. “B-But are you sure?” 

“Darling, of course I am. I’ve never been more sure than any other time in my life. Besides, you trust me, right? Then have some faith in me when I tell you this. You belong to me and I belong to you. No one in the afterlife nor the human plain will come close to understanding our union. All that matters is that we do for one another, furthering our endeavors as we support each other through eternity.” 

()()()()()

_Malik_

Finally! I have Marik here all to myself! Oh damn, I’ve been waiting for this moment to arrive at last after so long. Plus, I’ve been searching all over the catacombs for him. I somehow know that eventually I’ll come across him. To have him coming along with me is almost like a dream come true. Definitely today is one of the best in my life so far. Taking him to my home in the domain below, I guess Bakura, Yami, and Atem are bak at the castle or palace. Honestly it can be either or really. Going inside, I go to my room. Each of us have our own places here although the Ice Prince himself doesn’t live here. Seto lives in his own mansion that lies further in one of the circles near our fathers. It makes sense I guess. Though at least he comes to the mandatory functions. 

“Hey, Mal’? Where in the name of Ra are we?” Asks Marik, noticing he’s gritting his teeth a little.

“This is where my brothers and I live,” I explain to him, hoping that he’ll be ok. “Yami and Atem assure the rest of us that you guys won’t be hurt down here. But anyone else who tries to enter from the heavens will burn to ashes if they set foot in our realm.” 

“Good to know,” he gives a slight nod, still trying to get the hang of this being here in an unknown place.

Inside of my room, I put him down on my bed. Holding him in my arms, I don’t receive any resistance from him. It seems as if that he doesn’t have any opposition towards me. It’s better than nothing I suppose. Though I still wonder when he’ll believe me that I mean him no harm. I have given him an admission that I’m not stable in the mind. At least he’s not seeming too bothered by it hopefully. My sheets are a dark lavender color. Each of our rooms are in a different style pertaining to us. 

“So, what happens now?” Pipes up Marik, finding the silence between us a little awkward.

“We live out our lives here while trying to ensure you all remain safe. Though someday Kami will find a way down here. When he does then we’ll be ready. Plus, each of us have to make our mark and claim on our chosen one to become our mate. So, in a sense, soon you’ll be my husband. This isn’t by force of course. It’s all a part of the contract.” 

()()()()()

_Seto_

Having Jonouchi here seems so surreal. Here in my home we’ve had supper to then go to bed shortly after. The next day, I woke to him by my side. Seeing him asleep, I can’t help except to brush a few stray strands of his dark blonde hair out of his face. Somehow he looks even more angelic while slumbering. What am I kidding myself? Aren’t I suppose to follow father’s teachings? Then again, I rarely have a chance to show any emotion. Beneath my frigid exterior I do have a heart and feelings. It’s just….difficult for me to show them I suppose. Well, perhaps with Jonouchi here, he can revive me to show more humanity sometimes.

“Do you always stare at someone when they’re still asleep?” Voices the honey-brown eyed male as he flutters his eyes open to meet my gaze.

Being caught off guard isn’t unusual, smirking at his comment as I respond, “Well, it’s hard not to when it concerns you. I do need to watch over you after all…” 

“Huh, good to know I guess,” shrugs Jonouchi, pulling himself up into a sitting position before he stretches to get the stiffness out of his muscles. “So, what’s on for today then? I don’t plan to stay cooped up in here forever, ya know.” 

Chuckling lightly, I offer him a hand. Accepting it, I help him to his feet. Guiding him out of the room, he leans on me for support as we walk through the halls until reaching the dining room. Some breakfast will do us both some good. Most likely both of my younger brothers will be awake by now. Noah and Mokuba are both between the ages of eighteen and sixteen in physical age, but in actuality they are much older. I’m only a little older than Jonouchi by a few years, having us both in our mid to early twenties. Putting him in a seat, I settle down in one beside him. Rolland comes in to deposit plates of the morning meal for us. Nodding in appreciation for his assistance, I glance around to see that my younger siblings are just now entering here. Sighing in relief upon seeing them, I turn to Jonouchi. This all probably is a lot to take in for him. Maybe it’s a little overwhelming, but it’s hard to tell when he also doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeve.

“These are my two younger brothers, Noah and Mokuba,” I introduce as the grass colored haired young man and brown haired young man bow to Jonouchi before going to their seats across from us.

“Hey,” smiling warmly, Mokuba greets Jonouchi in a friendly manner.

“Nice to see you again, squirt,” grins Jonouchi, appreciating the friendliness he exudes. 

“So, this is your mate, Seto?” Asks Noah skeptically, sizing up Jonouchi a little bit.

“Yes, be on your best behavior,” I warn, narrowing my eyes ever so slightly at him.

“Pfft, we’ll see,” crossing his arms over his chest, Noah glares a little at me. 

“He’s usually like this,” I murmur to Jonouchi as Noah and Mokuba begin eating their food to replenish their strength for whatever the day may throw at them.

“I understand. I have a little sister, but she’s a lot like Mokuba. I miss her sometimes,” having a distant look in his eyes, Jonouchi looks down at his food, picking at it a little as if feeling not that hungry.

“Has something happened to Shizuka?” Asks Mokuba in alarm.

“Yeah…. My mom took custody of her. She doesn’t allow me to visit her. Usually Shizuka and I would meet up in the park every weekend. But a few weeks ago she didn’t show up. I can never find her again.” 

()()()()()

_Atem_

Well, it seems as if I have a handful on my hands when it comes to Akefia. At least he seems a little cooperative. It’s better than nothing, glancing over at him as we slept through the night. When dawn rises, I wake him up gently. Groaning in annoyance of being woken up so early, he shoots me a light glare before pulling himself up into a sitting position. The scar that goes down along one side of his face intrigues me. Where has he been to receive it? Hmm, well, that’s something to chalk up to ask later. It doesn’t faze me with the ire I see in his slate gray pools.

“What?” Snaps Akefia grumpily. 

“It’s time to wake up. Come, I’ll feed you. Then we’ll discuss what will happen today,” I offer, extending a hand over to him.

Slapping it away, Akefia gets to his feet just fine on his own. Sighing in resignation, I guess that’s something I need to expect to happen. He won’t warm up to me right away unfortunately. It’s a good thing I always enjoy a challenge. Plus, Akefia does spark my curiosity quite a bit. Guiding him to the kitchen, I tell him where everything is. To be honest I have no idea what his preferences are nor if he has any allergies. It causes an odd occurrence within me, deciding that it’s probably anxious jitters.

“What?” He asks when noticing I’ve been staring at him.

“What do you like to eat? Do you have any allergies at all?” The questions tumble out of my lips in a rush, having no shame about it since I eventually require to ask various questions that might be a little personal to grow closer, needing to ensure this bond flourishes between us.

“Hmph, well, if you must know….I like most food. What I hate are cherries, bananas, and sprouts. I’m allergic to blueberries,” explains Akefia simply, finding some eggs along with cheese and spinach. “Do you eat any food? Or are you like the legends say where you only dine on souls?” 

“Souls don’t have any taste, but they feel delicious going down my throat,” I wink at him, causing his cheeks to flush ever so slightly, chalking that up as a win of sorts. “But I can eat normal food too. I only have to devour a soul twice a month.” 

“Aren’t you lucky then,” he mutters, getting to work of making two cheese and spinach omelets. “What do you have to drink here aside from using the kettle?” 

“There’s a few different types of juice, almond milk, and cashew milk. Then there’s the pot where I can make us some coffee. I keep a special creamer here for…..occasions,” I offer, gauging his reactions carefully.

“Coffee works fine,” he grunts, focusing on the task at hand on the stove.

“Alright then,” I oblige, putting the grounds and water into the machine before turning it on, getting out two five ounce turbos mugs, waiting for when it’ll finish fixing it up, pouring the contents into both before stirring in a decent amount of sugar and creamer, going to the table to set them both down at adjacent chairs. 

Sitting at my own, I wait for when he’ll be done preparing the meal. At least he seems a little more complacent at the promise of coffee. I’ll need to file that away for later, needing to figure out what will make him content with me. When the food is ready, we both eat in relative companionable silence. Neither of us talk until we finish our meals, sipping from time to time at the steeping hot beverage. Akefia glances at me from time to time, still being unable to read what he might be feeling. Fortunately, he can’t either when it concerns me. What does he hope to gain anyway? 

_It seems this will be harder than I expect….. At least this won’t be boring. Well, let’s see how the first day goes then. I’m sure it’ll be fine…..hopefully._

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie four. I hope you all enjoyed. I’m really glad to be meeting my goal each time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	5. Blaze

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Amethyst Dust. I’m really enjoying working on this so far. It’s turning out to be one that sticks fairly well. Plus, I’m a little addicted on working on this, but the same can be said about my original works too. Hopefully I can work on other YGO and my Naruto fanfics too now that I’m officially out of college. I mainly plan to focus on my writing until I’m able to find and get a job. Plus, I’m the caretaker for my parents. So, yeah, y’all know how life can be at times. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, enough of me blathering on for now. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 5: Blaze**

_Dartz_

Returning to the heavens does feel bittersweet. Well, I have to leave my husband behind which is something I despise. How can Kami be so narrow minded to dispose of such valuable assets as the hikari? Does he have his head so buried in the sand he can’t see the truth? Hmph, I suppose my musings will only further my agitation. Besides, I’ll find a time in maybe two months when I can slip away again more or less to see Zorc. He is keeping tabs on me, knowing he can see whatever he likes in the scrying orb. Sometimes I tease him if he catches me at a private moment. It can be fun when that happens, but usually when I see him again I have to pay up for it. Well, at least it’s a price I don’t mind owing for considering it’s always pleasurable. 

It’s not until one of the guards speaks that I’m broken out of my thoughts, “Dartz, what business do you have here?” 

“Oh, well, I’m returning to my housing here,” I answer casually, receiving a grunt from the guard before giving me permission to keep going on my way.

The guards are a pesky bunch. Do they honestly expect me to be a ruthless individual because I’m not pure like everyone else? The thought of purity is a laughable matter. It’s not inherently good nor evil. It’s a two sided coin when speaking of that matter in the slightest. The same can be spoken about when it concerns justice and deviancy. Everyone tries to aspire to their goals even when it can cost quite a bit in the process. What no one knows here is where my allegiance truly is. Kami is a great and powerful deity, but the one I truly serve is far greater. Plus, with Zorc being my husband is just a bonus to it. Being the right hand to him causes shivers to rush down my spine, having various plans whirl about in my mind. Well, for now I have to continue my duties as his spy, being his eyes and ears here while I go back to report to him when I’m able to slip away. Those times seem far and few in between, missing him already even though I know he has a plentiful amount to deal with on his own as it is. There are our children to be taken into consideration, knowing they’ll want to speak to their fathers in due course. When that time happens will my business here be done? I personally hate missing out on those times when we can speak and visit. There’s much I have unfortunately been missing out on as of late. But I suppose that’s the unfortunate part of this job even though I take those moments I can with them close to heart. Shaking my head, I clear my thoughts out of my reverie as I enter my abode here. It’s nothing special like the room I share with Zorc although it suits me well enough.

_Soon, my love, we’ll be together again. Give me a few more months here so I can throw them entirely off the trail. Then we can be a true family where I don’t have to leave all the time. I can be there for them and you with nothing to drive me away. What I fear is if Kami or any of the others figure out my true intentions._

()()()()()

_Yami_

“Are you ok?” I ask my partner, noticing he seems troubled by something. 

Shaking his head, Yugi sighs, “Nah, it’s nothing really. I just….dont’ know what the hell will happen to me down here. I’m away from everything I’ve ever known.” 

“But you’re not alone,” I counter, trying to dispel any negative thoughts and emotions he might be currently feeling.

“Yeah,” averting his gaze from me, Yugi sighs in frustration. “Yami, what am I? I’m from the heavens, but I don’t have any memories of those times there before Kami cast me and the rest out.” 

Oh, I see now what’s been troubling him then. It makes complete sense. Wrapping my arms around him, I give a smirk before releasing him to place my hands over his eyes. Tensing a little, he doesn’t know what I’m up to. He wants to know what he is, right? Well, I can show him precisely that considering he’s not a pure angel ensures he won’t die down here even when he reveals his natural colors. Will he hate me for showing this to him? When I pull my hands away, I steer him to a mirror to show him what reveals in it of what he truly is. A pair of wings that used to be brilliant with light now has glossy black feathers. The feathers are iridescent that cast rainbows when the light hits it ever so slightly. Gasping in shock, Yugi stares at his reflection. Aside from the appendages on his back has him seeing his eyes dilated with three rings around the iris. One is onyx, one ruby, and a third silver. There are strange markings on his body as well. Shuddering in fear, he whirls around on his heel, noticing a spark of anger is being directed at me. 

“What? I’ve only shown you what you’ve asked of me,” I tell him, holding up my hands in a defensive position to show I mean no harm by anything I’ve done. 

“Still, what the fuck, Yami?” Blurts out Yugi, knowing he has no filter at times though that’s one of the things I do love about him. “Seriously, is this what I truly am? I’m not an angel ever since I was thrown out, but what does that make me then? Am I a monster? Am I a freak? Am I like you?” 

The tumble of questions escape his lips in a panic-stricken whirlpool as I tell him in a gentle tone to attempt calming him down, “Hush, Aibou. Getting upset will do you nor I any good. I’ll answer your questions one by one, but I need you to be at ease first.” 

“How the hell can I?” Snaps Yugi, glaring lightly at me though he remains staring at me expectantly. “I won’t be able to until you answer me.” 

“Fine,” I sigh in resignation, seeing no other way around this other than giving him what he wants. “Most likely you have become one of the fallen race.” 

“What does that mean?” He asks, eyeing me suspiciously though he knows I’m not going to lie to him since I see no point in it.

“Look, this is kind of complex to answer. Father most likely will be able to give you a better response than I ever can,” I admit, doubting that Zorc is even in a good mood to chat due to how he has his own stuff to deal with while the rest of us are given privileges to do as we please until a threat comes near.

“Let’s go see him then,” suggests Yugi hopefully. 

Frowning, I don’t personally think this is a good idea, but I suppose I can appease him the best I can, “If he doesn’t have time to speak with us now then suffice with my explanation. Do we have a deal?” 

“Of course,” pouts Yugi, folding his wings neatly on his back for them to be slightly open though while he moves will have a few feathers fluttering to the floor, guessing we’ll both need to get the hang of this. 

Almost instantly when he agrees I feel myself relax. Well, that might of gone south quickly if I hadn’t thought on my feet. Taking him by the hand, I lead him down the corridors down to the deepest section where Zorc can usually be found. Gozaburo and Aknadin can be found on other places, doubting we need to go see Aknadin unless father won’t be able to speak to us right now. Approaching the door, I wave my hand for runes to light up, watching them dissipate for the door to swing ajar. Going inside, I see the back of my father. Turning around, he quirks a brow at seeing me there with my partner. Hands at his sides, he goes to sit in his chair, offering two to us. Yugi and I go to settle down, receiving the penetrating stare of the demon king himself.

“My, my, it’s not often you come to see me. What can I do to help you, my son?” Asks the ruby-eyed man with sleek black hair, wearing all black clothing as well along with a pair of combat boots adorning his feet.

“I’ve shown my mate what he truly is. He desires to learn about what it means,” I explain hastily, not wanting to waste any of his time.

“Hmm, well, you’ve caught me at a good time then. I just finished my business for today a few moments ago. I’m able to speak to you,” turning his attention to Yugi, he examines the petite male thoroughly before he can begin. “Well, you don’t know anything, darling? Not even a little bit?” 

“Why do you think I’m here?” Brashly he asks this with a bit of fierceness to his voice, inwardly grimacing as I hope that father won’t be unkind to him for being a bit feisty.

“Heh, I can see why Yami has chosen you. Well, you’ve come to realize that you’re one of the fallen. This means that here is where you truly belong. You may have been from Kami’s realm to begin with, but being cast out has its consequences. Usually those who are either turn into some sort of demon, an archangel, or a fallen. It seems you have luck on your side to become a rare case,” he murmurs, feeling his interest perking up immensely by this find as he turns from Yugi back to me. “Have you known all along what he is?” 

“Not at first until I’ve been able to secure him here,” I admit honestly, knowing if I lie there will be a punishment to pay up for, not wanting to go through one of those again as I shudder at the horrendous memory from last time a few centuries ago. “Is there anything I need to be keeping on a lookout for?” 

“He has infernal markings on him…. This intones of a deity such as Osiris by the looks of it. These aren’t the same markings that you have from me,” he explains thoughtfully. “Keep a check on his progress. Usually once the true nature is shown that it will progress to other stages until whatever changes happen finish.” 

“Good to know. Come, love, we need to leave now. Father has other things he needs to take care of,” I say as I take Yugi out of the room, receiving a small smirk and wave from him as we depart from his inner sanctum. 

Protesting a little, Yugi still feels uncertain about his current state. Being given a revelation such as this is a lot to swallow. Well, he’ll have to get the hang of it sooner or later. There’s not much else I can do honestly aside from being there for him. There is the urge growing for when I’ll need to go hunting for souls. It’s only twice a month that the others and I need to do this. At least it’s only that much instead of more. Unlike how I am, I can tell that with Yugi’s features he can’t hide away. They stay out in the open, wondering how it is with his awareness being fully on the new things about him. It’s probably a little overwhelming too. Taking him back to my room, I set him on the bed. The matter of marking and claiming him is a stressor on my mind, knowing I need to have it done before the next blood moon ritual. It won’t be for another two months until that happens. Fortunately, I do have the hourglass on my side. It’s better than nothing I suppose. Once back in my or rather our room, I can tell that he’s still finding this all troubling. It appears as if my duties towards him are only growing more complicated the more things progress. This is something I’ve come to expect, guessing the others will be encountering similar circumstances with their mates as well. 

“Why are we back here?” Demands Yugi to know, having his legs curled underneath him as he sits on my bed, looking up at me expectantly as if I have all the answers. 

“Because,” I tease him, settling down beside him as I hold him close, coming into contact with no opposition though he seems a little colder than his normal body temperature. “I thought it might be a good idea. It’s almost time for you to rest anyway.” 

“Do I have to?” Pouts Yugi, finding it hard not to smile at how adorable he looks when he does this.

“Not really, but it’s recommended,” I joke, receiving a smile and giggle from him that makes my chest warm up, finding it odd that someone like this can cause such sensations to happen. “Besides, tomorrow we have more to talk about.” 

“Why can’t we talk now?” Complains Yugi, not really wanting to sleep though he can’t hide the yawning attack he’s having right now.

“Because…..it’s time to rest, my love. There’s always another day as we have eternity for us to spend together after all. Running out of time isn’t something we need to worry about.” 

()()()()()

_Akefia_

Why do I feel so strangely around this guy? Sure, Atem can be a real headache at times, but at least he doesn’t outrightly piss me off every single second. The situation here doesn’t please me. Nope, not one bit at all. Though I can tell that here it seems to be a place where we’re safe from those in the upper plain. It still worries me due to how I’m not a fallen, but I’m a virtuous dominion. My case is quite a bit different in comparison to the others. At least I know Ryou is content with Bakura. Besides, if anyone hurts my baby brother then I will kick their ass. What? So, I’m a little protective over my family. Ryou is the only family I have left anyway. There’s no one else after mother and Amane died in the car crash when he and I were young. Though a few years ago is when our father died in one of expeditions in Egypt. Tragedy seems to follow me at every step I take. Maybe that’s not entirely true, but it sure as hell feels like that it does happen. 

“What are you thinking so deeply about?” The voice of Atem pipes up, breaking me out of my train of thought.

“Nothing important I suppose,” I brush him off, getting to my feet as I exit the room to walk through the corridors, needing some space between us as I need to figure out what I truly feel about him. 

Hatred does spark from time to time. The annoying part that continues to spur my frustration is how there’s a deeper emotion than this underneath. How can I feel admiration for anyone? I thought all emotions are a weakness that I can’t afford to have. Perhaps Ryou has been right that there are some I can’t avoid no matter how much I try to bury them. Somehow they always find a way to bubble to the surface. Punching a nearby wall, I growl in agitation. How can he make me feel this way? Why is this happening? Everyone else seems to be so happy with who they’re with, but I can’t be like everyone else. Why does it only have to be me who’s different from the others in our group? Sure, we all have the same magic, but what we are is not the same in the slightest. Hearing the sound, Atem rushes out to come see what the matter is. Glaring at him, I create a dagger out of some candlelight, showing that if he comes too close then I will strike if I deem necessary. Holding up his hands, he shows that he means no harm. How can I trust a demon? The contract is something I don’t ever think about. Maybe I do subconsciously, but I have no fucking idea about that bullshit. All I care about is ensuring the safety of Ryou and his friends. But what about me? That’s something I never question myself about because I don’t care. Survival is the only thing worth fighting for aside from the only family I have left.

“Bugger off,” I curl my lip in a snarl, showing him I’m not here to play fair with him. “I want nothing to do with you.” 

“Really? I think you’re not only lying to me, but to yourself as well. DOn’t even try pulling that type of stunt on me, Akefia. You and I both know it won’t work. In the end you’ll give into what your heart tells you instead of your head for once.” 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie five. I went a little over the amount I was shooting for, but that’s perfectly fine. Sometimes I get lost in the scenes, but that’s a good thing of course. I really enjoy working on this. I hope you all feel the same with reading it. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	6. Glacier

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Amethyst Dust. Well, to be honest, I’m really having fun working on this. It’s kind of addictive for me to work on this because it has two of my guilty pleasures in a story which are unrequited love and slice of life. Also, I just love the plot to death.This is also sticking fairly well. It’s hard to get a story to stick for me to work on it and update regularly. So, when it does I feel really pleased about it. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, enough of me blathering on for now. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 6: Glacier**

_Seto_

Is it time I seek guidance from Gozaburo? The thought alone makes me hesitant about it. The last time I spoke to my father has been two centuries ago. The thought alone does cause trepidation to rise, wondering if Jonouchi might want to accompany me or stay here to look after my younger siblings. The latter of the two is something I can’t ask of him now of all times. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I turn my attention to my chosen one, catching his gaze to have him quirk a brow in curiosity of what might be bothering me. Gathering my wits about me, I go through with bringing this up.

“I need to go meet with my father. Do you want to go with me? He does need to see you eventually,” I offer, bracing myself for when he might reject it. 

Giving it a little thought, he gives a slight nod, “Sure, I don’t see why not. I mean I’m not overly thrilled by it, but we can’t avoid shit forever.” 

“True,” I murmur in agreement, leaving the mansion to go outside, having him walk in step alongside me. “Don’t stray too far from my side. We have to go deeper to one of the innermost circles to where he’ll be.” 

“Right,” grunts Jonouchi, jogging a little bit to keep up the pace I have set for us, not wanting to waste any time. 

With him in my company I do feel a wash of relief overcome me. Still, there’s quite a bit I need to contemplate. Why does someone like him spur such emotions out of me? For all this time I thought I can surround myself with iron walls to keep such things from resurfacing ever again. Yet, he causes them to come back to me in full stride, finding it a little overwhelming with the ferocity that they appear. It uneases me slightly, knowing this is something I need to get the hang of. It can be something normal perhaps, but maybe I can ask father when we see him. It won’t be much longer now until we’re far down below from the lakes of hellfire to walk down a few stone staircases. At the end is where the innermost circles can be found. This is where all of our fathers dwell. Locating the correct one, I knock with my knuckles against the door, dropping my hand to my side while we wait to be given permission to enter. It takes a few moments until we hear him letting us in. Opening the door, Jonouchi follows me inside before the door shuts close shut behind us. The imposing figure of Gozaburo sits in his lofty chair behind his desk, having been attending to various sorts of business. Charts, papers, and the like are in a scatter about the surface of his desk. Hearing the sound of people entering his quarters, he looks up in shock to see me there in the company of someone he doesn’t recognize. Narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, he assesses the connection between us. Sighing heavily, he thinks that he might of drawn to this conclusion sooner or later. It doesn’t change the fact of what his eldest son has done.

“Well, at least you aren’t a disgrace to the Kaiba name,” says my parental figure in an icy tone, having his walls up as usual as he eyes me with his usual guarded stare. “What brings you here, Seto? Until now you rarely come for a civil conversation. Are you in some type of trouble with entangling yourself with a shapeshifter?” 

“What?” Blurts out Jonouchi, brows furrowing in confusion of what this means.

“He hasn’t let you know of what you truly are? Well, this is a true shame…. I suppose that’s partially why he has come to me for guidance,” frowns Gozaburo, giving this a thoughtful approach as he continues. “But that is what you are truly whether you believe me or not. While you do originate from Kami’s domain…..everyone falls from grace to become something different. Not all are the same with their denouncement from his so called heavenly benevolence. How can a deity be thought to be kind when he only deals out callous actions with no mercy?” 

Shaking my head, I find my voice at last as I ask, “How can you tell? As to your inquiry…..not all deities are required to portray what people assume on the basis of their domain. For instance…..we are thought to be the villainous scum Kami wants to eliminate when in actuality he and his pathetic excuse for subjects are the real monsters.” 

“Well said, my son,” murmurs Gozaburo, blinking a few times at receiving such praise from him since it’s quite rare. “How can I tell? Ha, don’t be foolish, Seto. It’s obvious by his aura…. Besides, you’re the only one who might have such an attraction to a mutt.” 

“I’m not a mutt,” bristles Jonouchi irritably, hating being given such a lowly nickname as this.

“Hush, he means no harm by it,” I murmur to my partner, putting at ease any spite that might of risen up. “My father speaks the truth after all. None of us find it useful to lie to you nor the rest of your group. Father, I have come for guidance instead of affirmation. I have known all this time what Jonouchi is.” 

“Guidance you say?” Quirking a brow, Gozaburo takes this under consideration, receiving a slight nod from me to confirm this. “What for?” 

“I fear that I’m walking off track from your teachings,” I admit, not feeling proud about this although I assume that he’ll be able to give me some advice hopefully. 

“Seto,” he sighs in resignation of hearing this, having his full attention on me. “There comes a day when you meet the one you’re meant to be with. When that happens then I’m afraid that if you’ve fallen off track it’s inevitable. It’s not something I’m proud of either. But I do want you to know that everything you’re experiencing is normal.” 

“I see…. Thank you for being able to speak with us,” I say before taking my leave, grabbing Jonouchi’s hand to take him with me because I obviously won’t dare to leave him behind.

“I’m a shapeshifter? What does this mean?” Mutters the blonde to himself, seeming to be in a troubling state of mind. 

“Yes, that’s correct. I’ll show you when we return to the mansion. Just be a little patient for once until we arrive home.” 

()()()()()

_Yugi_

Being something like this is a lot to take in. How can I be a fallen one? What are the others then if this is what I am? Apparently from what Yami has let me know is that everyone in my group is something different. None of us are alike the other aside from where we come from. But why is Kami so cruel when demons seem the opposite? It’s a troubling matter I guess to say the least. Feeling Yami’s warmth beside me, I move in closer, noticing oddly I’m at ease with him so near. How can he make me feel so content and happy? It makes me a little uncomfortable with how Yami makes me feel. Is this normal? Are these feelings true or false to me? Frowning, I try to figure it all out. Staring up at Yami’s face, I can see he’s been dozing off and on. Gazing at his face…..he looks so peaceful there…. How can someone with such a dark heritage and all seem to be partially in the light? As if sensing me staring at him, I see his eyelids fluttering open to reveal those amber hues to meet my amethyst ones. Heat immediately rushes to my cheeks, averting my gaze from him. 

“Is something wrong?” He asks softly, bringing me bak to face him hesitantly. 

“You look so at ease asleep,” I sheepishly admit to him, looking down at my hands a little.

“Oh,” this isn’t something he expects to hear as Yami sighs, figuring this might come up at some point. “we don’t always look the same awake as we do asleep. Anyway, I suppose it’s a new day.” 

“What’s the plan?” I want to know, looking up at him expectantly through my lashes.

Yami seems a little nervous, getting his composure back quickly even though I see him slip up a bit, “Uh, well, I can show you the creatures that are down here. Majority are domestic types while others are a bit wild. It’s best not to go near wild ones in case they might be feral.” 

“Makes sense,” I shrug, interest perking up as I wonder what type of creatures might be down here in the depths.

“There are many things you have still to see down here, love,” he smirks, taking me by the hand as we get out of our bed. “Besides, we still have the two month time limit. So, we have some time to waste on our hands.” 

“True,” I murmur, going along with him as he takes me to the kitchen for us to have some breakfast together.

“What do you think you’ll witness?” Teases Yami, knowing that I’m really intrigued to find out all I can since I’m down here for the rest of time it seems.

“Maybe some hell hounds? I don’t know what to expect aside from what the myths say about this place,” I admit, causing him to chuckle lightly at my response. 

“Ah, my apologies, but while those can be found here….there are many other creatures you’ll see…. When we finish up here I’ll take you on a little excursion of sorts.” 

()()()()()

_Atem_

Why haven’t I put my mark on him yet? There are so many opportunities to go through with it while the physical part of it can be done later. There are still two months to our disposal. Gaining his trust probably will be a good first move to get any leeway with him in the slightest bit. So far I’m not met with much resistance, guessing he knows that he’s stuck down here with me. At times that thought does give a twinge of guilt to rise, wondering why I might feel such a ridiculous thing. Can we even feel that for those we’ve created contracts with? All we’re doing is ensuring the protection of those that are on our side. Perhaps that might be a little bit of a stretch. Noticing his piercing gaze directing itself in my direction, I snap out of my thoughts to focus on the present instead of becoming lost in my musings. 

“What else do we have to talk about? In my opinion it’s bullshit trying to put up any facade that we get along,” points out Akefia, glowering at me a little.

“Whoa, no need to be on edge there. I’ve shown you no harm to you at any capacity,” I grit my teeth a little out of frustration, finding it a little irritable how he still doesn’t seem to grasp how I mean to be towards him. “Partially you’re right although we’re on each other’s side. I have no reason to harm you even though I am more than capable to do so if necessary.” 

“You can’t break me any further than I already am,” says the gray-eyed man grimly, still glowering fiercely at me. “How can you ever hope to understand someone like me, huh? Do you really want to be in my company when clearly enough I’m fucked up?” 

“Maybe so, but we have a contract,” I tell him in an even though warning manner to show him that he’s really testing my patience here. 

“Screw the bloody contract,” growls Akefia, glaring daggers at me now instead of his previous retaliating look. “Atem, I’m not a demon like you. I haven’t fallen to become something else. I’m still a dominion. What does this mean? How can I even be here when I’m someone that Kami will view with greed to keep on his side?” 

Reaching over, I place my hands on his shoulders, having us meet face to face. Without a moment of hesitation, I press my lips against his to silence any further protests. Tensing up a bit at first, he eventually with some reluctance relaxes. It does take longer than that for when he responds to press back against me. When I move away I need to ensure that he can regain his oxygen of course. Panting lightly, he stares at me with speculation in those gravestones that hold so much of a story behind the iron bars. Can he see that emotions aren’t a weakness? I suppose that it’s difficult to slip away from parental teachings. Indeed I’m well aware of Akefia’s story even though he may doubt me. It’s not a pleasant one to say the least when even thinking about it. Though I can admit it’s one I admire with how much he’s endured up to this point where he’s here instead of trying to make ends meet. Does he regret anything? Searching his expression quickly, I find nothing to negate nor affirm my suspicions. It’s worth a try I’ve done this instead of brushing it aside. Everyone has their secrets they keep for a variety of reasons. The damage wrought upon him from his life is one that pulls at my heartstrings, finding it odd how someone seeming to be a polar opposite towards myself can draw out such a strong reaction. All of this is normal to come to pass. The others might be questioning this themselves too.None of us have come into contact with these feelings. All we have known is to be heartless individuals to carry out the contracts with our charges along with ensuring we stay fed during the months and all. To have a mate is something of a rarity I suppose. It’s only once in between three to five millennia that someone such as ourselves can dare to come into contact with someone that poses such a privilege. Some may view it as a curse rather than something of prestige. 

“W-What?” Is the only word that passes his lips in a whisper. 

“You talk too much sometimes. Have some trust, will you? It’ll aid both of us if we have it, but I don’t expect to be given it right off the bat. I expect it to take a hefty toll to gain even a single grain.”

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie six. I apologize for the wait on this. Again, it seems that people are being harassers towards me on fanfiction. It’s disappointing to see how senselessly cruel people can be. The thing is if someone has nothing nice to say then don’t say it at all. Why? Because words effect people; especially their mental health. So, that’s primarily why ao3 is my primary spot while fanfiction is secondary. At least on ao3 people are decent individuals._ **

**_Anyway, enough of me ranting for now. I thought to make this a little longer, but I figure I can put the extra pov at the beginning for next time. The next chappie of this will be out whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	7. Trickle

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Amethyst Dust. Well, there's quite a bit I have planned further for this. It does please me greatly that this is going as I thought with the length, progression, and everything in between. Well, hopefully y'all are enjoying it so far. It's a fun one to work on personally. So, it'll be interesting for y'all to see what happens from here on out. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, let's get on with it then. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 7: Trickle**

_Ryou_

Why is Bakura so different from before to now? A while ago he used to be so callous. Huh, I wonder if our time apart has given him some space to reflect on how he's been affecting others around him. Each action has a cause and effect that can be negative or positive depending on how it's carried out. Before I've come to meet Bakura again….I recall he used to be malicious, but now he seems to be more so subdued as if realizing what he's done in the past is wrong. Is he trying to atone for himself? If so, I'm taken aback slightly, having clung onto the hope he might see the error of his ways. To come to the realization he's making an effort does warm my heart. It's a good step in the right direction. Here in his arms I feel oddly safe from then to now, wondering what will happen on the day he claims me. It must be drawing near. A few days have gone by from what it seems. There's no indication of the time passing from what I can glimpse. Though he does let me know every so often when it's dawn and night. It's sufficient enough I suppose, but it still isn't much to go off on.

"You overthink things too much," mutters Bakura at noticing I'm awake, pulling me closer into his arms. "Trust me for once in your life damn it. I know that can be hard with how I've been in the past."

"That's true," I hesitantly admit, not wanting to provoke him though.

"But I have changed as you can see," he points out, a small smirk creasing his lips. "I suppose our time apart has done me some good. Besides, father has been able to give me some insight. I'm still how I've been, but I know how to treat a mate better to ensure you won't be scared off. The last thing I want is you to flee this realm. If you do then Kami will surely come after you. I can't afford that to happen."

"I know," I reassure quietly, hugging him close to me, allowing me to part at knowing I need to be fed soon.

"Come, let's have a morsel together. We'll talk more over some breakfast. Besides, we need to get the first part of the claiming process done this month."

()()()()()

_Yami_

Taking Yugi out of the circle where our housing arrangements are, I guide the way down a little lower where a diverse amount of creatures can be found. Every time someone looks away, around, etc. there are different ones to be seen. It pleases me to see Yugi in awe of everything his field of vision comes across. It seems he has more appeal to the canines and draconic, but also enjoys the equestrians too. Good, it's pleasing to see he has good taste. Though of course I know he does. We spend majority of the day walking through the fields of dusk while Yugi looks around at all of the creatures. Some are tame enough for him to touch. I remain on alert, keeping an eye on him when he goes close to pet one of them. It does cause me to relax a little bit at seeing those he approaches are at ease once they catch wind of his scent. When it's time to go, I cackle lightly at seeing his reluctance.

"Have you had a good time?" I ask, taking him by the hand gently to walk back whence we have come.

"Of course," beams Yugi, feeling an odd warmth all throughout him. "It's nothing I have ever seen before. Thanks, Yami."

"Don't mention it," I give a small smile, feeling at ease that I can entertain him well enough. "There's something I want to do tonight if you're willing for it."

"Huh?" Quirking a brow, Yugi looks up at me with a little suspicion in those amethyst depths. "Like what?"

"Well, we can at least go through the marking part of the claim," I propose tentatively, feeling unsure if he'll agree to it right away.

Giving it some thought, he gives a slight nod, "I guess so. I don't see why the hell not. But it'll take longer for me to even think of wanting to fuck you."

Laughing a little at that, I sober up to give a gracious bow to him, "Why of course. It makes sense that it'll take much longer for me to gain such trust for any physical contact like that, Aibou."

"Good," he grunts, going in to our housing spot with me as it's starting to grow late.

"We'll have some supper first. Afterwards, we'll see where the night takes us."

()()()()()

_Marik_

All of this does seem to be going a little too fast for my liking. To have Malik back in my life is something that I'm still trying to get the hang of. Though I guess it's good to have him back, knowing he has good intentions even though he still has to deal with his illness. It makes me wonder how the madness affects him. By the looks of it seems almost as if it's like a switch for one moment to be at ease while the next he's erratic in whatever he does or says. It's something I'm used to anyway. This part of him is nothing new. What is can be finding out what he and I both are. That part of this is something I'm still trying to get my mind around. It's not something I can easily swallow. At least the rest of the gang is here too. So, I'm not alone in this fortunately.

Nudging me, Malik gains my attention, "Hey, what's gotten you so far away, huh?"

"Just a lot of stuff I guess," I shrug, trying to reassure him it's nothing although he probably suspects it's something.

"Ok then," he doesn't seem at all convinced that much, but he decides to drop it for now. "I do need to go speak with my dad in a little while. I'm not happy about it, but do you want to come with me?"

"Oh," heat rushes to my cheeks, not thinking he might want my company that much as I give it some thought before giving him an answer. "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Good," he seems to be relieved by this, guessing that it might not be easy to go speaking with Aknadin out of the blue.

It doesn't take long until Malik grabs my hand. Dragging me out of our housing place here, he takes me to a lower circle that's far down from where we've come from. Taking in all the sights, I can tell that there's a lot to see here. All of the scenery here is completely new to anything I've seen before. Yeah, even in the tombs we've had our fair share of odd things happen. It pales in comparison to everything here obviously. It takes us a while until reaching the right door. Malik knocks a few times, waiting impatiently to be given the answer to come on in. It takes a moment or two until Aknadin gives the compliance to allow us inside of his place. Turning around, he comes face to face with us. Raising a brow, he does find it intriguing how I'm with him instead of him being here alone. Does he honestly think I'm letting Malik go anywhere alone? Uh, no, I don't think so. He's someone that needs someone constantly with him in case anything might happen due to his condition.

"Ah, Malik, I see you've come with your mate," says Aknadin, wearing traditional styled clothing akin to someone of a high status within maybe a council or a king's advisor maybe. "What's your name then?"

"Marik Ishtar," I tell him without hesitation, finding him a little imposing though I keep my guard up a little.

"Oh, well, I knew your father when he was alive," informs the older man, causing me to stiffen at the mention of that bastard.

"I'm glad he's dead," I say simply, glaring at him lightly for even bothering to bring it up in the first place.

"Now, now, I don't try to cause any trouble," sighs Aknadin, holding up a hand to show he means no harm by it though his eyes tell me a different story. "He never seemed all that useful in life I suppose. Anyway, what brings you two here?"

"Uh, well, I thought it's time I come to see you. Plus, you need to see my little birdie over here eventually," explains Malik hastily, catching the sound of a little of his condition leaking through into his voice.

"Hmm, well, it's good to meet you then," casting a look over at me, Aknadin turns his attention back to his son. "it appears as if you're not getting any better. Is having Marik around keeping you on your behavior I hope…"

"The best," pouts Malik.

"He hasn't gone on a rampage," I tell him sheepishly. "He's just been sticking to my side and vice versa wherever we go."

"That's good. It seems you're being something to suppress his bloodthirsty tendencies then," concludes Aknadin after being given our answers. "Listen closely, Ishtar, will you? I'm going to give you a couple of vials. These contain the medicine Malik requires to take every day and night. Use only a drop under his tongue."

"Gotcha," I accept the two tray fulls of the vials, stowing them away in my bag I keep on my person for whatever case might come up. "I'll do my best."

"Good, you better. If you don't then you'll be coming back here to meet me," he says as a promise rather than any sort of threat.

Gulping, I nod. When we're done there, Malik takes me outside of Aknadin's place. Back in the corridor, we travel our way back to where his place is that I'm sharing with him. Once there, he pins me against the wall, causing me to gasp when he smashes his lips against mine in a heatedly manner, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. A soft moan elicits from my throat, placing my hands on his hips. We haven't gone through any of the process yet he's let me know about. Is he eager for something….physical? It won't surprise me with how strong of a drive Malik has for wanting to be intimate with me. It doesn't bother me of course. I'm way too used to how he ticks. When he pulls back to let me breathe, I pant heavily as if almost driven breathless from this.

"Let's go into the bedroom, Marik. I don't want to wait any longer anymore for this with you."

()()()()()

_Akefia_

"So, are you going to mark me or what?" I demand, feeling a spur of impatience rise up when he seems to be contemplating something.

Tilting his head to the side slightly, Atem seems amused by my demanding question. Giving it some thought, he gives a slight nod in response. Taking me into the bedroom, he puts me on there to sit, going beside me while he studies my body to figure out where he wants to position it. Coming to the decision, he snaps his attention to lock gazes with me. Causing gray to meet violet, I wonder what his decision might be. While I don't like being here because of what I am has me coming to the admission that I do feel electricity between us. It's something I can't ignore no matter how hard I try.

"Strip. I want to mark you on your thigh," answers Atem simply, looking at me intently though there's something else in his gaze that causes a pleasurable shiver to rush down my spine; especially when he's not looking away.

Well, I have nothing to hide. Stripping down to be bare in front of him, I move into a better position for him to get to the place he wants. Seeing my naked body does cause him to lick his lips in anticipation. Heat rushes to my cheeks, causing them to turn a deep shade of scarlet. It's not the first time someone has seen me like this. The thing that's different from all those other times is how Atem looks at me. How does someone of the opposite side view me with such hunger? Extending his fangs, he goes to the left one, grazing them lightly against the flesh. More shivers rush down my back, causing me to arch my back in response. His hands are on my hips, keeping me in place though allows that much of movement except nothing else. When those incisors puncture my skin, I release a loud moan at the mix of pleasure and pain that shoots up from them piercing the chosen spot. Taking a little bit of my blood and soul, he pours some of his essence into the mark before drawing back to retract his fangs, licking the twin wounds to close. It leaves behind a star shaped scar, making me as his for the rest of eternity itself. Well, it seems I'm tied to him now. It does oddly enough put to ease some worries that have been on my mind. He does allow me to put my clothing back on, feeling at ease when I have them back on me. Dont' get me wrong because I don't mind being nude, but being clothed is better unless there's something planned for there to be some spice in the midst.

"Now, Kami won't take you away even though you're a dominion," says Atem softly, a slight ghost of a smile touching his lips.

I laugh dryly, "Indeed… it seems like it."

"How do you feel?" He asks, taking my hands into his own, knowing this must be something to adjust to.

"I'm not sure," I can at least admit to him, guessing it'll take a while for the mark to fully heal even though the wounds are closed. "It aches a little."

"It'll ware off in a day or two," reassures my partner, guessing he's privy to that title with our situation. "The physical part of it….well, we'll wait until sometime next month to do it. I don't want to rush you into something you might not want."

"Gain my trust first," I tell him simply as if it's common sense. "We'll talk about fucking after you've earned it."

"I gladly accept that challenge," he smirks, noticing a glimmer in his eyes as if he's really determined to see this through.

"Good luck," I shrug, not sure why he's so adamant on furthering whatever this is between us. "How do you know it's always going to be safe here? Those bastards will find us eventually."

"You're partially right. If Dartz doesn't complete his mission up there then we'll be in a tricky spot," admits Atem tentatively, feeling uncertain at first to tell me this although then decides that he might as well. "But we know he can do it. We need to have faith."

"There must be secondary plans," I sigh, finding it ridiculous to believe in faith alone in something; especially when it concerns our safety.

"Indeed," agrees Atem, holding up a hand to silence me on any further questioning. "But I can't tell you what those are."

Narrowing my eyes at him ever so slightly, I feel that he's keeping some things hidden from me. Why? Does he honestly need to keep things secret from someone like me? Then again, the contract doesn't involve him telling me everything he knows. There seems to be some gray areas about this business between my kind and his. It does get on my nerves, feeling uncertain of how long this place will provide us a scanturary from our pursuers. It makes me wonder what business a demon's mate has up there in Kami's domain. How can he be there when he's not truly one of them? Maybe there's some exceptions to who can cross into each other's domain without perishing in the process. There's a long silence that stretches out between us. Neither he nor I feel up to breaking it anytime soon. We're both lost in our own individual thoughts. There must be things that trouble him with being the next in line to become a king on the basis of what he's told me a time we've met before being here.

Eventually, I get up from the bed to move out into the hall to the kitchen. Requirements of staying alive further me to need to eat, sleep, and the like. Making me some food, I ignore him for now. There's nothing further I want to speak to him about when he won't divulge what he's keeping hidden from me. For some reason I feel it's more than just the secondary plans if Dartz's plan doesn't succeed. The contract still holds firm, knowing there's no hope of returning back to the mortal world until the ritual is done. The thought of becoming his mate is a perplexing one to say the least. Do I even want to go through with the other part? We do have a while yet still until the time comes for the limit to be up. It makes me also wonder how Ryou is doing. It's been a day or two from last I spoke to him. Perhaps tomorrow I need to go see him. The need to check up on him does weigh heavily on my mind. Finishing up cooking, I just make some cheesy eggs and toast. it's something simple I suppose. What? I'm not in the mood to make some grand and complex dish. Besides, the simplest things bring the utmost joy I suppose. At least that's what Ryou has told me multiple times before when I've been in a foul mood or something bad has happened.

_We'll just see how this all plays out I suppose. Ther'es nothing else I can do anyway. We're all captives within the contracts we've made to them whether or not we truly realize it yet._

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie seven. I apologize for the wait. At least I've managed to hit my goal again. Plus, this is still really fun to work on. I hope y'all are enjoying it too with reading it that is. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	8. Disguise

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Amethyst Dust. Well, this seems to be progressing precisely on schedule with my expectations for it. I hope y’all are enjoying it too reading wise. It’s really fun to work on personally. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, let’s get on with it now. I doubt y’all want to read/listen to me blathering on for too long. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 8: Disguise**

_Dartz_

Wel, I guess this is turning out better than I previously thought. It seems that Kami has put some trust in me for whatever possible reason. How can he when I’m not like everyone else here? Aren’t there better ones such as the dominions themselves better for this job? What he wants me to do is locate where the castaways are, but I know that’s something I can’t afford to let loose to someone like him. The last thing I want is for someone to kill my children’s matesin cold blood. Yes, even though they are full grown and quite through their years has Zorc and I still regard them as such. It’s a parent thing from what he’s told me a while ago. It changes little, knowing I’ll need to find others to replace the ones that Kami really wants. Hopefully this will satiate him so he won’t want to go after them anymore. It’s a foolish attempt on my part, but it’s better than nothing. Besides, what other option do I really have on my disposal? It takes some time, but I find some others that will satisfy his lordship better or at least that’s what I hope. Returning to his temple, I give the details about what I’ve found for him, having some doubts about this inwardly though I exude a stoic facade outwardly.

“Well, these aren’t the ones I have asked you for,” frowns the deity of the afterlife, examining the image that appears in his scrying object to view what I’m speaking about. “But you haven’t disappointed me. These will work much better actually since they are wanted for crimes against the celestial plain.” 

“Thank you,” I bow lowly to him, feeling myself inwardly relax though I let nothing slip on the outside, not wanting him to catch onto my ploy. 

“You are dismissed for now,” says Kami, pointing to the door for me to depart.

“Right,” I make a quick exit, feeling at ease although it does worry me that it feels too good to be true, guessing that since my work has been done here in the two months time I thought means I can return to my husband at last. 

Of course I just make up some story why I have to leave here to Kami and the others, passing through the checkpoints by the officials with little to no problems. When I’m outside of Kami’s view, I go through a secret portal, knowing of all the various passageways that can surely get me back to the Underworld with haste. Flying through, I go back to my true homeland. The heavens have never been a place I can call home when I’m from what I’ve heard as a black sheep amongst the herd. It doesn’t bother me that much…. Well, maybe a little…. When I return to the depths below, I go directly to the castle to find Zorc. I’m sure he’ll be pleased by the news I’ll give him. Fortunately, no one from above can detect where I am nor been, feeling that I can truly relax at last. Once there, I go directly to his quarters, casting the splay of runes to grant access to there without having to go through the annoyance of knocking. Besides, he and I have a special way to announce either of us has come instead of someone else. To feel my presence nearby does perk his attention, darting his gaze to see me there standing in the doorway. 

“My, my, I never thought to expect you to do this, my love. I’m proud,” beams Zorc, coming over to wrap his arms around me, leaning into his embrace as I press my lips lightly against his before parting away.

Giving a sly smile, I tell him, “Well, it’s the least I can do. I let them know I’ve left for good due to how none of them regard me as one of their own. So, we’re off the hook. I’ve given Kami some criminals to ensure he won’t have any further interest in finding them.” 

“Good,” relaxing at this information, he supposes that it’ll suffice. “You’ve done very well. I’m sure our sons will be happy to know their mates aren’t being pursued anymore.” 

“Indeed,” I murmur in agreement, feeling at ease to know I’ve done the right thing to put a stop to Kami trying to thwart our own plans. “it seems for once we’ve won against him.” 

“About damn time,” mutters the dark haired man, still finding it in himself to give a smirk at the mere thought of triumphing against him for once over the ever shifting tides of time. 

_But how long will this peace last?_

()()()()()

_Bakura_

Hearing the summons, I grab Ryou by the hand, taking him with me. What? The last thing I want is for him to be alone by himself down here. Sure, he’s been with me for under maybe two to three weeks, but it still will bother me if he stays by himself. Perhaps it’s partially due to know what his issues are that bothers him. One of the few that are more severe is abandonment. It’s why I want to keep him near me majority of the time. Besides, it’s not like he can protest against it when he secretly knows this is what he wants to. Sometimes he doesn’t need to speak aloud for me to know what he requires. That’s probably because of the time we’ve spent before being apart to have ourselves together down here. Anyway, it does slightly perk my interest to know why father is calling for us. Rarely does he do this unless it’s something important. It’s not often we have a meeting with everyone there. Are the other kings such as Gozaburo and Aknadin going to be there too? If so, then I suppose it won’t be a boring time although only time will tell for certain. 

Upon arrival, I go to my place to sit down, pulling ryou into my lap. He lets out a squeak of surprise from this, but puts up no complaint about it. Relaxing against me, I feel him rest his head against my chest. Giving a low purr of approval, I reassure him that this is perfectly fine. This feels all too right to me for some reason. Why can someone so innocent bring out a side of me I thought gone forever? All I have known is to be a heartless bastard, but Ryou brings out a side of me that I prefer to keep hidden. It’s something that still exasperates me down to my core, figuring that it must be something about him to make it happen like this. Darting my gaze around, I notice that everyone else is here. Yami has Yugi, Seto with Jonouchi, Atem with Akefia, and Malik with Marik. There are then the kings of the circles down here. There’s Atem’s, Yami’s, and my father Zorc with his mate Dartz. There’s also Seto’s father Gozaburo that sits to the left of Dartz. Aknadin, Malik’s father, sits to the right of Zorc. It’s a long table in the center of the room that easily seats all of us. It does feel a little odd with everyone here.

“So, what’s this all about?” Asks Atem, breaking the tense silence in the air.

“Well, your father and I have some news,” says Zorc, having one of his hands holding one of his mate’s, giving a reassuring squeeze to know that everything will be fine. “He’ll tell you all the details of course. Won’t you, lovely?” 

“Sure. I have managed to ensure Kami isn’t after your mates anymore. I gave him some wanted criminals in exchange,” explains Dartz, feeling a little attentive of going into the reason why he isn’t going back to the heavens anytime soon. “They view me as one of you now it seems. So, I’m not going back.” 

“It’s a wise choice,” murmurs Yami, feeling a twinge of empathy towards him.

“Makes sense,” I shrug, taking this all in stride, getting the hang of why this will work to our benefit. “So, we don’t have anything else that’ll fuck up our plans?” 

“Correct,” chuckles Zorc lightly, viewing me in amusement, feeling a little relaxed at knowing he doesn’t mind how I speak. “That’s all we desire to speak with you all about. Go on as you please.” 

Everyone disperses then to go their separate ways. Before Atem can go off somewhere, I grab his arm. Ryou remains wary, standing nearby in case I might need him or vice versa. Noticing my grip, he flicks his gaze back at me with one brow quirking up. His curiosity is mild as to what I need to talk to him about. It’s nothing bland, but this is something I’ve been meaning to ask him about. Yeah, I’m the middle child. So what? It changes nothing with how our fathers view all of us. Yami is the youngest and Atem the oldest. What bothers me is how this seems all too easy. Doesn’t anyone have any doubts? Isn’t anyone skeptical about this? Meeting his gaze, I know he can tell what’s on my mind. Sighing in annoyance, he obliges to go into a private room to speak with me. At least this will give Ryou some time to spend with his bother while I speak with my own. Telling him that I’ll be done in a little while, I also tell him to stay with Akefia until I’m done. hesitantly, Ryou agrees to this though I can tell he’s worried about me for whatever reason.

“I’ll be back,” I tell him simply, walking off to the room, closing the door behind me since Atem is already in there.

“Speak,” says Atem, sparing no time for idle chitchat it seems.

“Aren’t you skeptical about any of this? I know that our fathers seem at ease, but I can’t help feeling as if this is all some trick,” I explain, taking my time a little to give him something to chew on.

Mulling it over for a few moments, he responds thoughtfully, “You might be right, but we need to have trust in them. If anything comes up later then we’ll deal with it.” 

“I know that,” I huff, narrowing my eyes ever so slightly at him. “But aren’t you at all curious? Is Kami truly off our trail for now?” 

“Bakura,” pinching the bridge of his nose, Atem seems to be straining his patience with me. “Listen, will you? We need to have some faith and trust in them that this is put to rest. If anything else comes up later it’ll be dealt with by our hands instead of them. Is that better than me telling you to drop it?” 

“I guess,” I shrug, still having some doubts even though majority of them are put to rest by what he’s telling me right now. 

“Good,” giving a tight smile, he places his hands on my shoulders. “Remember, you can always come to me to talk to when you don’t feel you can to them nor anyone else.” 

“I know,” I give a slight nod, parting away from his grasp to leave the room, feeling a little better although my previous feelings only wane slightly.

“Come on, kitten, let’s go back to our home. There’s…..something I need to talk with you about. Besides, the first month will be up in a matter of weeks. We best get a move on with the process….” 

()()()()()

_Atem_

Watching him go, I frown in concern, knowing he probably still feels uncertain about this whole thing. Personally, I feel at ease knowing that Akefia and the rest will be safe. Of course this isn’t a given for later on, but the current moment is a blessing in it of itself. Indeed, our kind do have our own deity to worship. So, at least I can go back now to our housing spot, exiting the room a few minutes after Bakura to notice he’s gone off with Ryou. Seeing Akefia there by himself leaning against the wall has him flicking his gaze at me when hearing me come out. Extending a hand to him, I blink in surprise when he accepts it. Well, I suppose he’s full of surprises. Taking him back to our home, I can tell he’s giving me a questioning gaze. Maybe he’s like Bakura as well to try poking holes into this surety that everything will be alright. Still, I think we need to have trust in our elders. 

Turning on me, he asks, “How the hell can you be so calm about all of this? Are you ok with agreeing to what’s been done?” 

“Akefia,” I sigh, reaching out to grab his hands into my own. “We can’t change what’s already been done, but we can to the here and now to create a better future for everyone including ourselves. I trust my parents to have put it at rest. I see no point in continuing to question about it when all is set in motion.” 

Reluctantly, he relents to relax a little, “Fine, fine, I guess you’re sort of right…. Damn it, why do I have to admit such foolish things to the like of you?” 

“Hmm, that’s just another mystery to chalk up I suppose,” I give a small smirk, finding it amusing how he still finds it confusing with the feelings whirling around him between us. “With the marking done means that the next part will need to be done next month. We only have a few weeks until the first one is up.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know that,” grumbles the gray-eyed male, moving away out of my grasp to go sit down on the sofa in the living room, finding this all a little overwhelming to say the least with everything that has gone by so far. 

Walking in there, I go to sit down beside him. Draping an arm around his shoulders, I pull him close against my side. There’s no resistance put up when I do this. Huh, well, maybe I have been given some trust by him. It’s only a little, but that’s enough to start with to blossom something much further between us hopefully. It just depends on what he wants to do, playing it by his reactions and such. While there are a number of things I want to do with and to him has there being a block in the way that stops me. Being the one to form the contract between us means that I have to abide to a certain set of rules just like my brothers and the rest have to with their own respective mates. It’s part of being a demonic individual after all. Some things come with the job, needing to roll with it as each new conversation, decision, choice, etc. comes our way. There’s a fissure of a silence between us, causing both of us to be uncertain who might want to break it this time if at all. 

“What are you feeling now?” I’m the one to do it, asking this to him quietly.

“A lot of shit has gone by in my life, you know. Being here with you is something…..different…..exciting even to where I don’t even recognize myself anymore,” admits Akefia, having a distant look as if lost in thought while responding to me. 

“do you have any regrets?” This is one inquiry that has been weighing on my mind, wanting to truly know if there might be any through any and all of this. 

“What? Don’t be fucking around with me asking stupid questions,” scowls Akefia in response, shaking his head at me. “No, I have none. What’s done is done obviously. There’s no going back after all of this so far. It’s probably better being here than being dead anyway. So, you’ve gained some good points here. Keep this up and maybe a little past the first month I’ll give you what you really want from me.” 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie eight. I apologize for the wait of this. For some reason I always get lost in povs to the point I just keep going until I reach my goal. So, at least this is sticking and somehow quite addictive to work on. I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time._ **

**_The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	9. Soar

**_Hey y'all! I apologize for the wait, but here we are for the next chappie of Amethyst Dust. I'm trying my hardest to write longer chappies due to how I have all the time I want on my hands. This means it'll take me longer to update things unfortunately. We'll see hwo things go of course. I'm sure it'll be just fine anyway. Thanks to y'all for being patient and continuing to give support though. It helps and means a lot._ **

**_Anyway, let's get on with it now. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 9: Soar**

_Zorc_

To have Dartz back safe and sound relieves me more than anything else ever can. The problem is that I still worry, knowing that Kami can't truly be off our case entirely. Does he really want to pass up an offer like this? To erase those he thinks as disgraces against his benevolence is almost laughable. Perhaps he may feel the same towards me, but I don't care what opinions he might have over me and my domain. The way I rule is none of his damn business anyway. All I care is that my sons are content and happy with their lives here considering now they finally have their chosen with them. The contracts are the first step to take while the marking and claiming are the second and last ones to set it to a close. This is just how we demonic individuals work when ascertaining a mate for ourselves. A long time ago I had to do the same thing towards my husband when we first met all of those decades ago. It seems so long, but I'm more than pleased with where we've come from then to be where we are now.

Picking up on my silence, Dartz nudges me in the side to gain my attention, "Hmm? What is it?"

"You seem distant," answers my husband, frowning in concern at noticing the faraway look I seem to have within my crimson depths. "Talk to me, will you?"

"i will," I concede, knowing he has a right to know what's on my mind majority of the time even though there are those in which I can't speak about even to him because of certain important matters that I have to attend to. "Do you think we're truly out of the woods now?"

"Good question," murmurs the teal haired man, giving it some ample thought before giving me a valid answer. "I think and believe so. Do you doubt me? Is this what's been bothering you? Listen, I've done everything I can to keep our children and their chosen ones safe. Do you truly think I'll put that into jeopardy? If so, then I don't know who the fuck you think you're talking to because I sure enough do."

"Calm down," I place my hands on his shoulders, turning him to face me instead of remaining away, knowing he's a little furious now for me having some doubts. "I don't doubt you, darling. I trust you more than anyone else. Can you blame me for still worrying or having any doubts when it concerns someone like Kami?"

Giving it a moment to sink in, he sighs as his shoulders slump, "I guess not. Look, I'm sorry for bursting out like that, but you understand why."

"Of course," I say softly, moving my hands to ghost down to his hips, pulling him close to me. "Our children will soon go through the process we have had to go through millennia ago. It's indeed an exciting time down here."

"Yes, it most certainly is," Dartz gives a slight smile, relaxing as he leans into my touch.

"Now, let's see what I can do to help you relax…. You seem so tense…. Besides, you've been away for quite some time. They won't require us at all until the two months are up."

()()()()()()

_Yami_

Am I ready to go through with this? Atem's gone through it with Akefia. Why am I hesitating so much about this? Maybe it's because of this being my first time. What if I screw this up? Shaking my head, I try to dispel such thoughts. I need to assure my mark on Yugi, hoping that he'll accept me finishing the last touches. He already has it, but our essence has to be within it for it to work properly. Everyone does it differently. So, while Atem has done his way, means that mine is not the same as his. Turning on my side, I watch him dozing, snoring lightly with his eyelids shut close. Nudging him a little, I see him rouse himself awake, looking up at me expectantly as if I might have something to say for suddenly stirring him up.

"I know this may be sudden, but I need to finish up marking you," I explain, hiding my anxiousness about this as I stare into those amethyst depths that captivate me so.

"Ok, go ahead," shrugs Yugi, seeing no point in fighting against the inevitable. "You'll need to get it done sooner or later anyway."

"Yes, that is true," I hesitantly agree, lowering my lips to the spot on his collarbone, elongating my fangs to inject the essence of myself into it, taking a quart of blood and a quarter portion of his soul in the process before pulling back, getting out a piece of gauze and such to clean up the puncture marks. "There we are… it's all done, Aibou. How are you feeling now?"

"I don't know," frowning, he looks down at his hands while I work to clean and bandage the open wounds.

Delicately, I move my slender fingers across his skin. It makes him shiver, chuckling lightly at this reaction I cause out of him. When I'm done, I move my hands away from him. Most likely it'll take some time to adjust. It's not an easy thing to come to terms with, but I can tell he'll get the hang of it soon enough. Besides, I must have faith in his capabilities. If I show any hint of doubt then I'll be at a loss. The last thing I want is to somehow draw him away, not wanting there to be any sort of distance between us. Getting up, I leave the bedroom. What I can sense is that he needs some time alone to process everything. That's fine with me, knowing this isn't going to be a smooth transition.

_Well, that might of gone badly if I hadn't been careful. At least now he has my mark. No one can take him away from me…. So, now, I need to work further on gaining that trust and all to eventually receive permission to go through with the last part of this._

()()()()()

_Ryou_

Back in the room, I'm not sure what to expect. He wants to mark me? Am I even ready for this? Trembling a little, I can't help except to feel like all of this is going too fast. How can I really tell Bakura this when he wants to go through with this so badly? I guess it's time for me to make a sacrifice then. Everyone has to make some in the pursuit of serenity and all. So, it's not uncommon for me to make one, right? Sitting on the bed, I peer up at him, receiving his stare back in response. We eye each other silently for several tense moments. Neither of us look away, feeling the urge to avert my gaze from his though I do my best to keep my viewpoint training in on him.

"You've grown stronger from last time it seems, dove," murmurs Bakura, blinking in shock when I realize he's giving me a compliment, feeling him wrap an arm around me to draw me close against his side. "Are you ready to go through with this? Once it's done ther'es no going back on it."

"I-I think so," I stammer out, hating how I sound when this happens though I can't help it sometimes.

Chuckling lightly, he smirks, "Good. That's what I like to hear."

The sound of the purr in his voice almost vanishes any apprehension I feel before being in here. Reluctantly, I tilt my head to the side to reveal the juncture between my collarbone and throat. Licking his lips in anticipation, I tense up a bit. Elongating his fangs, he moves to pierce through the supple flesh, whimpering when they embed themselves into the spot. Taking a moment or two, he takes some blood and a part of my Sul while injecting some of his essence into the twin puncture marks. When he moves away after retracting his incisors, he licks the wounds clean before holding me in his arms, sitting on his lap while I rest my head against his chest. Each of us have a different mark. It seems that mine is a miniature swan. Giving a small smile, I somehow feel happy of being with him like this. It's not something I can rationalize a reason for it though. It's just a feeling I can put certainty within as if it's something I can't question against no mater how hard I try.

"Now, you're mine forever," says Bakura in my ear, shivering a little at the sound of his voice so near.

"And I'm yours," I smile softly, reaching up to press my lips against his, receiving no resistance from this on his end.

Kissing me back with a fierce heat, he parts when I need to regain my breath. Gazing down at me, he seems to have a complexing expression in those twin coals of his. What can he be thinking right now? Is he regretting anything? Resting against him, I can tell he's not pushing me away thankfully. Instead he holds me in a more gentle grip, relaxing unlike anytime else I've been with him before. Is this really the same Bakura I've known? Then again, I can tell that this is someone who has seen the error of his ways, wanting to atone for all of his mistakes. It's a comforting thought while we remain in a comfortable silence together.

"Forever…..for all eternity…..we'll belong to each other, Ryou. No one will hurt you anymore. Never again will you feel alone because you have me down here where you'll always be welcome even here and now in my embrace. I know I've been a complete asshole to you before, but I hope to atone for everything I've done wrong. I don't expect any acceptance yet, but I hope in time you'll allow forgiveness upon me."

()()()()()

_Seto_

Showing Jonouchi around the mansion, I can tell there's quite a bit on his mind. What can be troubling him now? There's nothing for us to fear with Kami having no interest in them any longer. Is it something to do on the mortal world? If so, I need to probably discuss with him that it's not safe to go back even though we are safe from our enemies for now. Something inside of me warns to stay on the air of caution. It's not something I want to do, but I feel it's something that needs to be done. When we go into the gardens of onyx, crimson, and sapphire flora, I decide to breach the subject to him.

"You seem quiet. What's wrong, puppy?" I ask, knowing the direct approach is my style whether people like it or not.

Hearing me, he looks up, frowning as if weighing whether or not to tell me about it, "Uh, well, I worry about my sister, Shizuka."

"Why?" I want to genuinely know, having my own siblings to look after. "Is she in some type of danger?"

"No, no, it's not that…. It's just that our mother took her away from me when our mother and dad went through the divorce," explains Jonouchi, averting his gaze from me as if not really wanting to talk about it although feels that I need to know about this. "It's always been a regret of mine to not have fought better to keep her nearby…."

Stopping in our tracks, I place my hands on his shoulders to have him face me, "It's not your fault. We can't control others, but you have a family here… Well, you can form one with me that is. The mortal plain and everything you had there is nothing you can go back to. Everything here right now is your present and future."

Biting his lower lip, he takes this in though isn't sure how to accept it. This isn't something I expect him to readily agree to. Losing everything before to the here and now never is an easy transition to make. Looking at him still, I examine his expression carefully. There are promises we all make to our chosen mate, but there comes a time when that's put to the test whether or not they'll stay true or shatter. That's why we have this process of claiming the one we've chosen to ensure they accept everything at knowing all before being here is gone from them forever. How can I expect him to say he'll go along with it just fine? This is a great toll to request of him, but I'm telling him the brutal truth. It might hurt for a while even though that's not my intention. One way or another, he'll come to the grips of the bigger picture instead of staying in the thinking of there only being black and white to see about any predicament that he might come across.

"How can you be so certain?" Trembling slightly in agitation, he narrows those honey-brown hues of his ever so slightly at me. "How can you know for sure that I can't go back? How can everything be lost?!"

Still having my hands on his shoulders, I move them down to ghost along his sides to his hips, "Sh, there's no need to raise your voice. Making yourself go into a panic won't help anything, Jonouchi. All I am telling you is honest. My intention isn't to hurt you in any way, shape, or form. You must understand that at least…"

It seems as if we're at a stalemate. Not moving away from me, he looks downcast at his feet. His body still trembles with the surging emotions inside of him. Being one of impulse, I expect him to lash out at me or something. Though he remains still in his current position, loosing my slack on my grip for him to move away if he wishes to do so. After a moment or two, he does to be out of my grasp. Cutting my gaze to him, I wonder what he must be thinking right now. All of this isn't something he has ever had to face before. But he probably sees it as another challenge to win against somehow. When he seems to come to a conclusion, he raises his stare to peer into my own. Hands at my sides, I wait for what his decision might be, knowing whatever it is that I'll have to accept it even if I might not like it.

"Fine, I guess you're right, but only this time. I don't like knowing I can't go back, but in Domino never was a good life anyway. Maybe down here I can create a new one with you, but just give me some time," pleads Jonouchi, hoping that I can accept his request to have time to get the hang of all of this.

"Of course. Take all the time you desire," I smirk, feeling at ease with this answer though can't help to feel a little smug at him admitting I'm right for once.

"Thanks… So, uh, what happens now?" Shifting on his feet a little, he looks around at the beautiful flora surrounding them in the maze-like structure of the gardens here. "Wow….it looks like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Indeed. This is the only place these grow after all. What happens now? Well, we continue the courtship obviously. It'll take a while, but we have still some time on our hands before the limit is up. The others will probably finish in that timeframe as well. So, just have some trust and patience, mutt. We'll be fine as long as nothing goes wrong…."

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie nine. At least I can update something today. Plus, I really wanted to get this chappie done to put up. The progression seems to be pleasing enough for my like. If it isn't for y'all then too bad. I don't want this to go too quick or slow. So, that's why a steady pace wins the race after all. Hehes_ **

**_I'll begin to work on the next chappie today. I still adore working on this considering it's one of my few current longfics aside from working on my professional original works which are far longer than this by far. The next chappie will be up whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	10. Helix

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Amethyst Dust. This is turning out to be an enjoyable one to work on. Plus, I still have a lot of plans in mind for further chappies of this. I have no idea how many chappies in total this will amount to, but it’ll be a longfic for certain with the way it’s going so far. It also helps that I’m keeping on track with my goals for how long each chappie will be, but sometimes they may be longer or shorter depending on whenever feels like a good stopping point. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, enough of me blathering on for now. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 10: Helix**

_Atem_

Some time has come to pass where a month has gone by in almost a blur. It seems that everyone has gone through with the first part of the process. The second part is difficult because we need our partners consenting to it. If they don’t then we won’t be able to keep them to us aside from what marks them as ours. At least that gives a certain amount of assurance even if things might go awry. Indeed, I do worry about Kami and his guard even though we might be out of the fog now. It doesn’t dispel any doubts I might have even though I still keep a firm faith in what our fathers have done for us thus far. None of the surety that can be given by our elders will dispel the doubts and such that continue to plague our minds. Turning away from gazing outside, I go to tend to Akefia. The hourglass is ticking away still, knowing that there’s only one month left until my time is up. The last thing I want is to lose him to anyone else; especially to anyone on the opposite side. Reaching over, I place a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch before realizing it’s only me. Giving me a passing glance, he goes back to what he’s been doing before I come to interrupt him.

“What?” He snaps, not turning to face me at all. 

“What do you think?” I scoff, folding my arms over my chest before going to sit beside him. “We have business to settle here….” 

“Oh, yeah,” sighs Akefia, setting aside from what he’s been doing to turn his attention to me. “What about it? Does this really need to be spoken about now?” 

“What’s wrong?” I ask, finding concern bubble up at the way Akefia is trying to avoid speaking about this when it’s extremely important that we do instead of dancing around the subject. “You can talk to me.” 

“I don’t know if I can about this,” looking down at his hands, he averts his gaze from me. “There are some things you’re best to remain in the dark about….” 

“It’s true that I don’t know you all too well, but I like to know more. If you’ll have me then I’ll enjoy to understand you better,” I tell him softly, conveying that I want this to work between us.

Getting to his feet, Akefia whirls on me. Fury can be seen there in those gray depths, catching me entirely off guard. What has him in such a mood? I try to reach out, but he slaps my hand away. Tensing, I gauge his stance and expression carefully. This seems to be something that’s come up during my absence from his side. What? I have my own duties to take care of as well. It’s still concerning to see him in this sort of state. Keeping my hands at my sides, I stare at him as if waiting for what his next move might be. The best thing I can do now is bide my time for when he’ll go first. If I move first instead then I might end up worsening whatever situation this is. Keeping my distance, I don’t know what I can do here. It’s frustrating when I feel helpless to someone I want to assist.

“I have to go,” without warning, he disappears in a flash of light, leaving behind a flurry of white feathers.

“Damn it….. You better not get yourself killed with whatever you’re doing…. But I will track you down because like hell if I’m letting you go through with whatever this is on your own.” 

()()()()()

_Akefia_

No, no, I can’t stay there. I can’t go back to the earth. Can I go back to the celestial plain? The place seems to still be welcoming of dominions. If I show my face there then will they accept or kill me on the spot? The messages I’ve been receiving during the times that Atem has been away have given me assurance that I need to return. Besides, what promises can a demon provide me? Those he has given to me are empty lies. Dispersing from there, I go to the highway to travel to the above plain, finally arriving at the golden gates. Eyeing them carefully, I brace myself for whatever I might come across here. Taking a few steps towards them, I notice that I’m not being slain on the spot as my worries suggest. Hmm, well, this is interesting…. Taking further steps, I notice the guard on duty spots me to open the path for me to step through with little to no difficulty. Is this some sort of game they’re playing? If so, then I want to know what it is. One of the others on duty tell me that Kami wishes to speak to me directly in his hall. This is something I don’t think will happen right away, but I do appreciate knowing he wants to have a meeting with me anyway.

Gathering my courage, I compose myself before heading down the path that will take me the quickest way there. It takes me about five mounts before I’m standing outside of the opaque stone building, taking a few minutes outside before I hesitantly go in there. The door closes shut behind me. The reaction to flinch does stir up, but I hold it back. Going to the correct room, I enter to stand before the benevolent deity that stares at me almost as if seeing some sort of ghost. Does he not expect me to come here? Or have I been led astray by someone trying to put me in a trap? Studying the man’s expression, I notice there’s no falsehoods about it. Still, I remain wary and on guard just in case. 

“You have come to summon me here,” I say, breaking the silence that hangs heavily between us. “What do you require of me?” 

“I require……you to be here where you belong. The others are not worthy of returning,” intones the bronze haired man, sitting upon his stone throne, wearing a stern expression though the emotions that want to display on his face can be seen in his gaze instead. “You still maintain your status.” 

“Indeed,” I agree, finding it annoying how the others can’t be here too, not liking how I’m being singled out for some reason. “So, you want me here for what purpose then? You know I’m not one for patience….” 

Giving a light chuckle, he nods once before continuing, “We need someone on the inside down there. We suspect one of our own is a mole for Zorc. Will you comply to this mission for me, my son? You, your brother, and the other hikari are my rightful children after all.” 

“Why the hell did you cast us out then?” I blurt out in a furious outburst, narrowing my eyes ever so slightly at him. “Are none of us worth anything to you?” 

“You are, but our lands cannot have anyone tainted,” says Kami in a sorrowful way, noticing the guilt that I barely pick up in those topaz hues. “I don’t want nor feel worth forgiveness from any of you. Will you agree to my task for you or not?” 

“Why does it have to be me?” I sigh in annoyance, pinching the bridge of my nose since I’m finding this a bit trivial even for me. 

“Because your’e the only one I trust who can do this,” admits Kami, staring me straight in the eye. “Will you or not?” 

“Fine…. I’ll do this on one condition,” I hold up a hand, receiving his curious gaze to nod.

“Very well. What is it?” Asks Kami, guessing this can work depending on what it is that I want in particular.

“I want the rule gone of your castaways killed on the spot by the others here. None of us deserve death when we’ve done nothing against you. All we’ve done is live out our lives. None of it has been a cake walk. All of it has been a bitch to struggle through,” I tell him bluntly, sparing no time to waste here.

“That’s quite a heavy toll to ask for, but it’ll be done in return for you doing this task. I appreciate you doing this for me,” says Kami with a small smile, feeling uncertain of how to deal with receiving gratitude from this person.

“I fucking hate it, but you are my father. There’s nothing I can do to change who my family is. I’ll do this for you I suppose…” 

()()()()()()

_Dartz_

Eavesdropping on the conversation Kami has with what it seems to be Akefia has my mind whirling with the information I glean from it. This isn’t good. Nope, not one bit. While my husband and I do realize that the hikari are Kami’s children isn’t a new fact. It’s something we’ve both taken into consideration while our own children formed the contracts with them all those years ago. What Akefia tells him is the truth. None of them have had an easy life. Each of them have endured some sort of trauma whether it be by family or someone else. Going away before I can be caught, I go back to my own duties. It’s my da off today. So, I’m taking advantage of it to depart to speak to my partner instead of sticking around. When I’m back down there, I reappear in his quarters as per usual. It just seems fitting for this to be where I come out of each time to return to him. 

“I see you’re back earlier than usual,” notes Zorc upon my arrival, turning his attention to me at noticing something seems to be bothering me. “What’s your report this time, lovely? It must be important to be here on a day you usually aren’t able to come here.” 

“Akefia is working for him now,” I tell him simply, not wanting to prolong the wait of relaying the news I’ve been able to pick up. “You know what this means. My position is going to be compromised now.” 

“Why had you gone back in the first place?” Sighs Zorc, finding it uncertain as to how to deal with this. “You’re suppose to be here, don’t you see? There’s no reason for you to go back there any longer when you belong down here…” 

“I know, but-“ I’m cut off by him putting a finger to my lips. 

“Sh, stop talking about it any longer. I understand the gravity of the situation. We’ll see to it as we see fit. There’s nothing we can do now, but I can tell he’ll be returning here. It doesn’t seem as if Kami wishes to keep him there. I’m not sure what his plans are, but we’ll do our best to play our pieces well to gain the checkmate this time again.” 

()()()()()()

_Ryou_

Jolting upright, I feel as if Akefia has left here. Why? There’s no reason for him to flee to somewhere else. Knitting my brows, I can tell he’s going up there. I don’t understand why he does these things when they’ll most likely lead him to an early grave. The urge to go after him is strong, but I don’t know how to do it. Peering up at Bakura, I wonder if he can help me at all with this. He does want to atone for his misdeeds towards me after all. Perhaps this can be a test for him. Nudging his side, I try to get his attention.

“What is it?” He asks, seeming a bit irritable for me breaking him out of his train of thought.

“Akefia’s gone,” I tell him quietly, looking down at my hands as if uncertain as to how to breach the subject to him. 

“Why do I need to care about him? You’re my priority here, dove,” smirks Bakura, giving me a hungry look that causes pleasant shivers to race down my spine.

Gulping, I try to gather what courage I can before continuing, “I think he’s gone to…..up there. I don’t want him to die for being stupid.” 

“He probably has his reasons,” frowns Bakura, taking this all in to run through the possible solutions for his disappearance. “But if he’s gone back to Kami…..then he has the best chance for acceptance.” 

Blinking in shock, I’m not sure what to say at first before I finally ask him, “Why? I don’t understand.” 

“Like I told you…..he probably has his own reasons,” shrugs the amber-eyed man, wrapping an arm around me to hold me close. “There’s nothing you can do for him anyway. He’s the only one out of all of you that can return to your father without dying on the spot. So, don’t fuck this up for both of us. Stay here with me where it’s safe, damn it. I…..I don’t want to lose you.” 

The words he says sound sincere. Blinking again, I don’t expect this out of him in the slightest. It’s a true surprise to hear him using such raw emotion towards me. No, he’s never been this way before, but I can definitely tell he has changed from what I used to know of him. It takes me a little while before coming up with the proper response. Leaning into his touch, I can feel the chill radiating off of him in waves. It makes me shudder, but I don’t know why. Is it excitement? Fear? Anxiousness? Or is it something else entirely? Shaking my head out of the confusing thoughts, I turn my gaze up at him, causing ruby to meet hazel.

“I know. You won’t lose me,” I tell him softly before kissing him sweetly, receiving a press back in response before a swipe of tongues before parting away to allow me to regain my breath. “I’m right here by your side, ‘Kura.” 

“Good. I won’t have it any other way.” 

()()()()()()

_Isis_

What am I to do with her? It’s true I do promise to show her where her brother is, but I’m not sure if I’m welcome in that territory. Succubi, incubi, and the like have their own domain in the Underworld here. With some trepidation, I lead Ishizu the way to where the palace of Zorc and Dartz resides. The thought of breaking the promise I’ve given her is a temptation. Its one I struggle against greatly. Somehow I still have my resolve. When she finds him then will our business with each other be done and over with? Or will she still want me around? There’s still my own business to deal with in my homelands. It can wait anyway. It’s nothing that imperative that I need to return quickly for. Arriving at the castle, I manage to gain entry pass the guards to seek out the passage to the underground before locating Malik. Indeed, I know that my own brother will have Ishizu’s in his clutches. he’s always been wanting to have Marik at last with him. It’s good to see him not out in a rampage for once. The condition he has is an incurable one. Entering his place, I glance over to relay to her to stick close to me just in case. There’s no telling what mood Malik might be in today. 

“Mal’?” I call out, hearing a shuffle of feet before he comes out to greet me. 

“Sister,” he grins, coming over to give me a tight hug before letting me go. “Oh, you have a mate too, now?” 

Heat rushes to my cheeks as does for Ishizu before I tell him in a splutter, “W-What? Don’t be ridiculous. I’m only helping her find her missing brother. I assume you have him….” 

“Huh? You mean Marik?” He asks, receiving a nod from my companion before he rushes out of sight to go back into his room, having a quick few words with him before the two come out to rejoin us. 

“What are you doing here?” Asks Marik icily, narrowing his eyes a little at Ishizu, causing her to flinch a little.

“Look, I know I’ve been a terrible sibling to you, but our father tasked me with protecting you,” pleads Ishizu, not hoping for any sort of forgiveness. 

“You’ve done a piss poor job at it so far,” says Marik, still having an icy tone.

To be honest I can symatphize with this one. Malik was in the same position as Marik way back when he used to be a child and even during his adolescent years. Maybe if I had been there moor for him instead of always being at the palace pertaining to council matters that I might be there for him more. But I can’t dwell on the past and everything I have failed when there’s an opportunity to help out someone else in a situation akin to what I used to go through. Grabbing one of Ishizu’s hands in my own, I give it a light squeeze to try conveying some reassurance. Sighing in resignation, she turns to me with a fatigued expression.

“I expect this. He doesn’t want me here,” says Ishizu despondently, turning her back to Marik to face me. “Let’s go back.” 

“Alright, but you’re coming home with me instead of returning you. I have given you assistance in finding him, but you can’t go back at knowing the locations and all that resides down here.” 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie ten. I sincerely apologize for the wait, but at least I finally have this update done to put up for y’alls reading pleasure. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. It’s an enjoyable one for me to work on since this still is my favorite to write with its progression, plot, and everything else. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, I hope to update this again sometime this week. It all depends on whenever I have the next chappie finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait though for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	11. Glide

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Amethyst Dust. For some reason I can’t pull myself away from this to work on another fanfic. The same thing happens when I work on Silent Chaos which is the first installment of my original work series. It’s a good thing considering this is sticking and regularly updating. So, like the saying goes all good things happen with time and patience. Oh, I also have come to the decision that this story is the first in a series of itself, but I don’t know if the stories will connect or not. I’ll figure out the details later I suppose. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 11: Glide**

_Yugi_

Having him so close makes my mind wander. Is this really what I want? If things had gone differently would I still be here? Then again, I can’t rewrite time itself. It doesn’t help my situation when. Feel like some things remain hidden from me that Yami won’t talk about. It’s frustrating when someone that has me to be their mate of sorts still holding things back from me. What does he need to keep hidden so badly? Getting up, I pull myself into a sitting position. The last thing I want to do is lay about all day even though that does sound inviting if I get to be cuddling with Yami. Though he probably has his own duties to see to, not wanting to keep him from fulfilling them even though I do want to satisfy my own desires even though they might be a little selfish. Glancing around, I frown in disappoint to not see him here. Where has he gone? 

“I can’t keep him around forever,” I mutter to myself, going to go take a shower and get dressed before seeing about making myself something to eat, feeling my stomach growl loudly at me.

After I see to hygiene, I put on a pair of ripped leather pants, a v-neck dark blue shirt, and remain barefoot. I put my choker around my neck along with my wristbands. Reaching up, I run a few of my fingers through my hair to get rid of any tangles. Shaking my head afterwards, I give a slight smile, feeling my wings folding neatly on my back too. Yami has seen to my clothes having space to see to that my back appendages aren’t going to put any strain on me. So, we have two slits in the back of all of my shirts. Padding out of the bedroom, I go into the kitchen to put the kettle on while rummaging around for something to eat. I flinch at the sound of someone behind me, feeling unsure of who it is at first.

“I see you’re awake,” says the baritone voice of Yami, relaxing when I come to realize it’s only him instead of someone else. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” I shrug, not sure what else to say to him really as I find some cheese, eggs, and some type of meat. “do you want any of this?” 

“No, thank you though,” he says quietly, knowing that human food while he can consume it isn’t the primary source for his sustenance. 

“Ok then,” I nod, continuing to make my meal, letting it cook before I put it on a plate while also filling a mug for myself, pouring another for him as I think he’ll at least appreciate a hot drink. 

Nodding in appreciation, he accepts it though gives a little sniff to take in the scent. It’s only some mint coca tea, not sure why he needs to analyze it. What? Does he think I’m going to poison him? Seriously, Yami needs to have some trust in me considering we’re suppose to eventually be partners of a sort. I still don’t entirely get the hang of this courtship rule they have here. Though at least he has the patience to explain it all to me instead of keeping me in the dark. It still has me wondering what exactly he wants out of me aside from being by his side for the rest of eternity. Clearly he must have ulterior motives like anyone else considering he wants something from me while I don’t know what I want from him. All I thought is that I won’t be alone any longer, having lost all of my family a while ago due to various circumstances. It’s not something I like to think about. Eating my meal, I keep my head down, being quiet while we just stay within each other’s company. What can I say to him? Sure, I am glad to see him, but I want him to be by my side instead of waking up to the other side being cold. Sensing my displeasure, he reaches out a hand to mine, tensing a little though remain so while he tries to convey something to me.

“What?” I ask, not sure if I want to talk to him right now. 

“Look, I’m sorry, but sometimes this will happen,” sighing, Yami wishes that he can do more to satisfy me since that’s not enough to put me at ease.

“Bullshit,” I growl, finishing up my meal before putting it all into the sink to soak, storming out of the housing into the streets, not giving a backwards glance. “Don’t follow me. I don’t want to see you around me right now.” 

This stings him, but he doesn’t follow after me. Walking around the streets here, I don’t know what I’m looking for really. All I want is some distance between us for me to think this over better. Is this something I’m suppose to lie down ad accept like some common bitch? If so, I’m most certainly not going to do that at all. The last thing I’ll do is be some submissive toy to be put aside when I’m not wanted. I’m a person with feelings and thoughts, knowing if he can’t handle it then we’re not meant to be with each other. Though I’m not expecting him to understand, guessing he probably has his own things to sort out too. Maybe in a day or two I’ll come back, but right now I don’t want to be around him at all. Maybe this will do us both some good, teaching him a lesson that no one else has had the balls to do before until now. 

_But I’ll come back eventually…..maybe….I don’t know._

()()()()()

_Yami_

Holding my head in my hands, I feel at a loss. Yugi doesn’t want me around him now. What have I done wrong? All I have done is for him. Have I somehow failed him? I’ve given him everything and anything he desires. But maybe there are things I can’t supply him with no matter how hard I try. He’s lost so many people in his life already. Does he honestly want to throw away what we have between us? Or maybe he just needs some time to think? I truly don’t know what way to turn. Though one thing I know for sure is that moping around here won’t do me any good. Maybe I can go speak with Atem, knowing my own brother will be able to help me sort this all out. With a new sense of determination surging through me, I leave my home to go to his own, knocking at the door three times with my knuckles until he allows me permission inside. Noticing my state, he sighs while allowing me inside, closing the door quietly behind me. Ushering me to sit down, I go there, noticing he does the same across from me.

“What happened?” Atem demands to know, examining my expression carefully.

“I don’t know. All of a sudden Yugi storms out on me,” I tell him, untrue of what else to give for a response.

Taking this in, he gives it some thought before telling me, “Give him some space. He’ll come back to you in due course. This isn’t an easy transition for anyone.” 

“I suppose so,” I sigh, feeling utter frustration at feeling helpless to assist my chosen mate, not wanting him to walk too far out of my reach considering there are individuals here that will try to take someone like him out from under me. 

“You know I’m right,” sighs Atem, reaching over to squeeze one of my hands, trying to convey something to ease the worries on my mind. “Do you want to stay here in the meantime?” 

“I don’t want to intrude on you and Akefia,” I admit, not sure how it might work with me staying here when he has his own duties to attend to with the white haired man.

“Maybe, but you’re my brother. I have a spare room anyway. We all do just in case,” shrugs Atem, seeing no harm in it. “Besides, you probably aren’t in the best state to be left alone right now. I don’t want you doing something foolish.” 

“Fine, fine, I’ll give in,” I hold my hands up, feeling it a little funny how he’s making me surrender like this though I appreciate his offer nonetheless. 

“Good,” smirking lightly, he releases my hand from his grasp. “He’s met you before. Just don’t get in our way.” 

“Very well then. I’ll be out of sight and mind. Don’t worry about me please, ‘Tem. I’ll figure out my problems on my own.” 

()()()()()()

_Ryou_

Something feels as if one of my brothers from what I know of is having troubles. Fortunately enough his footsteps lead him right to here when I hear a knock at the door. Giving Bakura a kiss, I lock gazes with him to reassure him that it’s just Yugi. Getting up out of his grip, I give him a stern look to play nice. All he gives me is a shrug, but that’s better than nothing. Going to the front door, I open it to see the petite man there on the other side. It seems as if he’s been through hell with the troubling mixture of emotions in his amethyst hues. 

“Come on in,” I tell him softly, reaching out to pull him inside before closing the door quietly behind us. “I’ll make us some tea and you tell me everything that happened. Deal?” 

“Yeah,” replies Yugi quietly, numbly going to sit on the sofa while I go into the kitchen, noticing Bakura is leaning against a wall as if surveying the entire scene. 

When the tea finishes brewing, I put it in two cups before bringing them in on a tray with some pastries as well. Putting it down on the coffee table, I scoot to sit beside him. Wrapping my arms around him, I hug him tightly, feeling him release a few tears, knowing all of this hasn’t been an easy time for any of us though. When he’s calming down, I release him from my grip, letting him go have some tea and a pastry or two. The liquid and snack will ease him more, hoping that my efforts will prove fruitful enough. Bakura moves to enter the room, sitting down in a chair nearby, knowing he’s still overprotective of me even in the company of people that are my family. Personally I don’t mind it, thinking it’s quite adorable actually. It shows that he cares, knowing it’s been hard for him too.

“There’s a spare room we have here. He can stay in there until Yami comes to pick him up when he’s ready,” says Bakura quietly, receiving a nod from Yugi while I give him a grateful smile.

“Thanks, ‘Kura,” I tell him softly, appreciating that he’s trying to help out.

“Don’t mention it,” shrugging, he doesn’t know why he’s doing this, but knows he’s trying to show further to me that he’s a changed man. 

“Can I go lie down?” Yugi asks me, finishing up the drink and food, feeling a yawn escape him.

“Of course,” I reassure, letting him go off to there to settle down, leaving me here along with my partner as he moves to sit closer to me, pulling me into his lap as I rest my head against his chest. 

“this isn’t good you know,” he murmurs quietly, lowering his voice so that only I can hear him. 

“I know,” I sigh, unsure of what might of gone down since Yugi only let me know the bare minimum of the details.

“Soemtimes this happens,” admits Bakura, feeling that he can let me in on this even though hesitates for a moment before continuing on. “If the demon isn’t careful enough their prey can leave out of their grasp. It seems that Yami has been trying, but to Yugi isn’t considerate enough of his feelings or something like that. That’s the gist of what I can tell from the shift in aura, but then again I have no fucking clue what else it can be.” 

“Thanks for sharing this with me,” I smile, appreciating the fact that he’s trusting me more. “We’re ok though, right?” 

“Yes, my dove. Don’t worry about it,” says Bakura softly, holding me close within his arms. “You and I are always going to be fine. The last thing I want is for you to be out of my sight.” 

“Good, you better. I don’t want to be rid of you too.” 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie eleven. I apologize for the wait and if this is short, but sometimes that happens. At least this is finally getting an update anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it though._ **

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	12. Plume

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Amethyst Dust. I figure I might as well try to get another chappie of this done and out before I continue further on Risen Nights and my original series. Though I probably will work on all three in tandem because I need to work on more than one thing at a time. It’s just how I work I suppose. Everyone does things differently of course. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 12: Plume**

_Akefia_

Does he know of my mission? I can’t afford to disappoint my own father. Can’t he see that? Or is he consuming himself too much to further his own aspirations? Then again, I can’t hope for him to entirely understand. He has his own obligations that blind him to others at times. It happens to all of us even though we might not always be aware of it. What I need to give information about to Kami is what goes on here, the strengths, the weakness, and the like. It doesn’t sit well that I have to do this. If it’ll ensure the safety of my family then I’ll do what’s necessary. I still don’t personally know what my connection to Atem is. do I view him as a lover or enemy? It’s hard to tell even though I have his mark on my flesh. Mentally jotting down notes, I know that one of the messengers will be waiting for me at one of the junctions that can’t be seen by those down here. At least I’ll have all the preparations set up for when the time comes to meet up with them. Most likely Atem is wondering what’s bothering me. How can I hope for him to even understand? Plus, we have Yami in our company. It probably isn’t easy for him to know that Yugi doesn’t believe nor trust him fully. Does he expect to instantly have his love and adoration? No, bitch, that’s not how it works. Perhaps Atem or I need to speak with him, but that’s not really important right now. 

“What are you really hoping for in all of this?” I ask him when I come to meet Atem after having our individual time apart. 

“What do you mean?” It doesn’t surprise me that he’s on the defensive about this. 

“You want me, but I don’t understand what end goal there is,” I admit, being simple about this since he seems to be at a loss for words.

Speechless at first, he regains his composure quickly enough, “Well, our union will bring great power to here. I’m not sure what else you want from me, Akefia. All I want is you for myself. That must sound selfish, but I do mean it.” 

Searching his face, I find no sense of deceit about him, giving a slight nod before I tell him, “Prove it to me then.” 

“How?” He genuinely wants to know, causing me to laugh a little at even mentioning such a foolish question in the first place.

“You know how. Anyway, while you think about that…..I’m going to have a talk with Yami. He needs someone to steer him in the right direction that knows Yugi personally.” 

()()()()()

_Yami_

Sitting on the bed, I look down at my hands. Why can’t I be enough for him? I’ve done everything for him, but it still feels like it’s not enough to satisfy him. Have I done something wrong then? If so, then what? So many questions come to little to no answers. There’s someone at the door from what I can tell, not turning to face whoever it is. By the footsteps and all I can identify that it’s Akefia. Why does he need to come speak to me than my own brother? Hesitantly, I lift my head up to face him. Receiving a stare back in turn, I can tell that he’s not here for some idle chitchat. No, it’s probably to lecture me or something along those lines by the look of his serious expression towards me. 

“You haven’t done anything wrong by him,” is the first thing he tells me, having me feel speechless at first before needing to ask him something.

“What have I done then? I’ve been doing everything I can for him, but it still doesn’t feel enough,” I say in resignation, finding it annoyingly futile to fight.

“Yugi is a fragile case. He lost everything at a young age. So, to have someone showing him love and all is not something he’s used to,” explains Akefia carefully, making sure to only reveal as much as he’s at the liberty to. “But yu must understand that gaining his trust and love isn’t an easy thing to do.” 

“I know,” I mutter, looking down at my hands absentmindedly. “What can I do then?” 

“That’s for you to answer,” chuckling lightly, Akefia pats my head. “You’ll come to understand that he’s a delicate case.” 

“Ok,” I still feel kind of despondent about all of this, but Akefia’s words do give me a new sense of determination.

“Go see him in a few days after he’s blown off some steam. He’ll be better to talk to then instead of going to see him now.” 

()()()()()

_Bakura_

Having Yugi here too isn’t a bother. Besides, Ryou seems content with having the shrimp in our company. The least I can do is trying to make my dove happy. It’s not an easy thing for me when I used to be so cruel to him. Oh, how I have come to change in order to receive his acceptance. There’s still a part of me that whispers how foolish I’m being, but that voice is one I ignore with all of my strength. I don’t want to relapse back to the past when things have been going so well so far. Still, I don’t think I can be given forgiveness for what I’ve done. Ryou’s such a kind one to even accept me after everything. Noticing how I’m lost in thought, he pokes my cheek a few times to gain my attention.

“Hey, stop that,” I scowl, not minding it really. 

“Awww, but why? You look so cute,” giggles Ryou, sitting on my lap while we’re on our sofa, knowing Yugi is taking a rest right now.

“Oh?” I smirk, wondering what else might make him laugh, liking the sound of it when he does it. 

“Yeah,” he smiles, feeling his wings brush against me. 

“Do you regret anything?” I ask quietly, unsure if it’s wise to broach upon this subject.

“Sometimes,” he looks away for a little bit, finding this a difficult one to answer. “But I don’t think on it for too long. Besides, I’m happy now. Why do I want to ruin it?” 

“Good point,” I nod, thinking he definitely has become quite wise from what he must of gone through during my absence. 

“I need to go talk to Yugi in a little bit though,” he brings up, knowing that it’s better for him to do it than for me. 

“Are you sure?” I ask, concern evident in my voice at knowing it won’t be something easy for him to undergo it. 

“Of course,” he reassures, giving me a kiss before getting up to leave me. 

Watching him go, I can tell he’s become a stronger person. It’s good to know that he’ll be ok doing this. Obviously I do trust him. It seems that only two out of the five of our pairs seem to be in discord. It’s pleasing to know that things are perfect between Ryou and I. If they weren’t then I’ll be the one to do something about it. Staying on the sofa, I plan to wait here for when he’ll come back. Besides, I have some plans of my own in mind for him. It’ll definitely be a surprise he’ll enjoy.

_Hmph, well, all I need to do is wait here until he gets back. At least I can set things up for when he returns to me._

()()()()()

_Seto_

Having Jonouchi here has been making things easier to deal with. It seems that way, knowing he has to deal with how much of an ass I can be at times. Sometimes I wonder how he can put up with me all the time. Doesn’t he tire of me? It’s a discussion we’ve had before, but he always tells me that we’re together so it’s just part of the deal. Still, it does make me wonder at times. Mokuba and Noah have gone out for the day. Most likely they want to go through with their first collection. I know they’ll be fine on their own. Plus, I’m hoping they’ll find someone for themselves sooner rather than later. Father does want us to settle down with someone at some point in our eternal lives. It’s been something to get the hang of with Jonouchi being a shapeshifter. Though it kind of is funny since my nicknames for him are accurate now that I think about it. A nudge to my side brings me out of my musings, blinking once or twice to notice he’s there by my side. 

“Hello? Is Seto in there?” Jonouchi waves a hand in my face.

Batting his hand away lightly, I smirk, “Indeed…. I’m right here…. What is it?” 

“You’re kind of spacing out. What’s up?” He wants to know, finding it sometimes adorable while others annoying of how perceptive he can be. 

“I can’t help except to feel as if something is brewing,” I admit, knowing this might be stupid although I know he doesn’t mind it. 

“It’s a good thing to listen to your gut. It’s always gotten me out of near to death situations,” points out Jonouchi, wrapping an arm around me. “Maybe something is going on that we don’t know about.” 

“True. We’ll just need to remain vigilant. But when the calm ceases for the storm to come…..I hope we’ll all be ready for it.” 

()()()()()

_Ishizu_

I’m still not sure if I’m making the right choice by trusting her. There doesn’t seem to be any other option though. From what I can tell is that she’s not lying to me at least. Continuing to go with her, I can tell we’re heading down to somewhere. Where exactly I have no idea. suddenly, she comes to a stop, causing me to halt beside her. Pivoting on her heel, she turns to face me. With our eyes meeting one another, I can tell there’s something here between us. Or is it just my imagination? 

“What is it?” I ask her, wondering if there’s some type of danger here. 

“My brother has yours,” explains isis, cutting right to the chase of it. “He’s in a situation like you are now. I’m sure you’ve come to notice something between us, right?” 

“Yeah,” I frown, unsure of what this can mean. 

“Come, I’ll take you to my home. All will become clear there,” she takes me by the hand before we travel further down until reaching what appears to be her housing spot. 

Going inside, I’m given permission to take a seat. Doing so, I take in all of the surroundings here. It appears kind of quaint though it has the ancient Egyptian feel and style to it. I wonder if maybe she might be someone relatable to it. When she sits across from me, I see someone place a tray on the table in between us. On it is some tea along with pastries. The smell of it all doesn’t seem like anything from the world I come from. Still, I find it a little hesitant on trusting her. What does she have to gain from keeping me here with her? From what I can vaguely recall is that I haven’t ever made a deal with someone. Then again, Marik had been the same way until memories lost came back to him. Maybe that’s why he left in the first place. If that’s the case then I can’t blame him for leaving. 

“You have a great opportunity here,” the succubus speaks up, capturing my interest as I look up to her. “We agreed on a deal many years ago, but you don’t remember. We’re sworn to erase the memories of our chosen one until the time comes when we can take them back to our dwelling. I’m sure you can understand.” 

“I think so,” I give a slight nod, accepting a cup to take a little sip though I feel something come over me as if fatigue sweeps throughout my system without warning. “What is this?” 

“Well, you might…..try to flee or panic when telling you this next part,” admits Isis, having a flash of guilt cross her face. “I apologize for having to use it, but it’s necessary. You aren’t going to be allowed to leave here now that you’re here.” 

“What?” I blurt out in shock, trying to blink away the sleep that’s trying to drag me down. 

“You see, I was right,” sighs Isis, looking at her hands for a moment before returning her gaze to me. “You can see Marik soon, but we have our own business to settle first. My sister Anzu will be coming home tomorrow. She can assist me in explaining this all to you in detail. I’m sure you’ll like that….” 

“I see,” I frown, not sure how to feel about this. 

“You’ll sleep for a time, but when you wake up is when your true nature will show. The same has come to pass for your brother. It doesn’t hurt at all. It just…..might come to. A shock when you see what you truly are. I don’t expect you to trust me that easily from here on out, but I hope that you will in due course,” are her last words before unconsciousness sweeps me away from the waking world.

If this is what Marik has gone through too then I hope that it won’t be that bad for me as well. I know that I haven’t been the best sibling to him, but I feel it’s my fault for not being able to save him from all of the strife, misfortune, and all that he’s come to encounter in his life. The least I can do is try to atone, knowing that I might not even deserve his forgiveness. At least down here I can see him instead of remaining in our world where he’ll be out of reach. 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie twelve. I apologize for the wait on this. Life, other stories, and my original work has been taking up my focus. Though this is one of the stories I work on often enough because it’s one of my favorites. Hopefully y’all are liking it so far with the progression and all. So, hopefully I can get the next chappie of this done shortly enough. We’ll see how it goes of course._ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	13. Thunder

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Amethyst Dust. I hope y’all are finding it to be an enjoyable read so far. If not, then oh well at least I’m trying my best. It doesn’t mean I always succeed. still, I keep working on stories. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, let’s get on with it now. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 13: Thunder**

_Yugi_

Maybe ryou’s right after all. He has to be with how we don’t lie to one another. besides, he and the others have been helping me out of situations before. Being the short one out of our bunch isn’t easy. Somehow I always find ways to get stuff done though. Thinking over what he’s been Abel to talk to me about, I know he has a good point. Surely I can trust one of my own best friends and brothers. Though I don’t know if I can trust Yami. I know what he wants from me. What I don’t know is if whether or not I can give it to him. Getting up, I know I need to go see him. Where has yami gone off to anyway? Nope, I haven’t been keeping track of him. Maybe I’ve been too caught up in my own thoughts to really pay attention to his whereabouts. Going out of the guest room, I find Bakura. 

“Do you know where I can find Yami?” I ask, figuring he’ll know. 

“He’s probably with Atem,” shrugs the silver haired man. “Are you really up for it? He’s…..a certain way when he sinks his teeth into something…..or rather someone for that matter.” 

“I’ll be fine,” I glare, not liking it when people look down on me. “You worry about yourself and protect Ryou.” 

“I always will,” frowns Bakura, watching me go out of their home into the streets. The highway here is so strange. How can they find this normal? Then again, our world seems fine to us. None of my brothers nor I know what the celestial world is like. Is it any better than this one? I don’t understand why we have to be different while Akefia hasn’t gone through any changes. It just feels so unfair. Making my way to the other household, I hope I’m not too late. Does he still want me? Who am I kidding? I doubt he’ll move on to someone else. No, it’s not me being self-centered, but I’m going on the basis of what he’s told me before. Finding the place seems a little harder than I previously thought. It takes a bit more of trial and error until I find it, knocking on the door once or twice while I wait. It doesn’t take long until Akefia opens the door, standing in the entryway with a frown. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asks, knowing that this isn’t easy for me nor him. 

“Nope, but I don’t want to back away when I’ve come here,” I admit as he steps aside to allow me in. 

“He’s in the guest room,” says Akefia, watching me go with an impassive stare. 

Walking inside of their house, I go to the room Akefia tells me about. I open the door, peeking inside to see Yami on the bed. Lying on his side, his face is away from the door. Opening it further, I go inside, allowing it to close behind me. It’s loud enough to flinch him awake. I grimace at having given him such a rude awakening. Well, it’s better than the alternative I guess. 

“Aibou?” He asks sleepily, pulling himself up into a sitting position. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” I reply, going to sit beside him, not getting too close to him though. 

“What’s your decision?” Yami asks cautiously, becoming more alert at knowing it’s really me instead of a trick of his mind. 

Tentatively, I scoot closer to him, “I want to be with you, but I need some boundaries.” 

“Like what?” Yami wants to know, hoping to make things work between us. 

“A safe word?” I take a stab at coming up with a suggestion. 

Smirking, he nods, “Sure. Do you have one in mind?” 

“Stop?” I ask, feeling annoyance bubble up at finding this harder to deal with than I thought. 

“Ok,” he agrees, eyeing me intently. “Anything else?” 

“No,” I shake my head, moving closer to him until we’re nearly face to face. 

“I missed you,” says Yami quietly before pressing his lips against mine, receiving a response readily enough as I press back against him.

We don’t part until I need oxygen, making me pant a little, “I-I missed you too. So, uh, how does this work?” 

“Let’s return home for me to show you properly. I’m sure Atem wants me out of his place sooner rather than later anyway.” 

()()()()()

_Atem_

When Yami and Yugi are gone, I turn my attention on Akefia. There’s still much we need to explain between the two of us. I know he’s keeping secrets from me. How can I blame him? It still bothers me to an extent. If we’re to be mates then I can’t allow him to have anything holding him back from his new life. Kami must be up to something if that’s the case. Moving closer to Akefia, I cup his face in my hands, causing violet to meet slate gray. His walls are up again it seems. Well, I know various methods to break down such things. 

“Hmm, what to do with you,” I murmur, studying his expression carefully. 

“Depends,” replies Akefia, staring at me with no intent of looking away, knowing what it means if he does so. 

“On what?” I challenge, knowing when a game starts. 

“Your mood I suppose,” shrugs Akefia. “I know that you need to get this bullshit done and over with, but I don’t have time nor patience for it.” 

“All it takes now is the physical part,” I explain simply, wondering what the problem is. 

Sighing, he moves out of my grasp, “You don’t get it.” 

“Explain it then,” I tell him firmly. 

Looking down, he gathers himself before turning his attention back to me, “It’s not that simple. Father doesn’t want me to say it to an enemy.” 

Moving over to him, I wrap my arms around him to hold him close, “Now, now, we both know I’m the furthest thing from an enemy of yours. Your father is a different matter all together. Is this all because you’re mixed up in something he has you doing for him?” 

“I can’t-“ I cut him off with a harsh glare. 

“You can. Spill it,” I growl out, having little patience left for his excuses. 

“Fine, you want the damn truth? I’ll fucking give it to you,” his lip curls into a snarl, eyes alight with anger while a tendril of fear remains hidden. “He wants me to spy on you all. He’ll only allow me back. The others aren’t pure breeds from what he says. It’s all fucked up if you ask me.” 

“Indeed it is,” I murmur in concern, letting him go to have him sit down beside me on our sofa. “Listen, I won’t let him control you. Here with me is your true home. It’s where you can feel safe.” 

“R-Really?” He asks, seeming so fragile in that single moment.

“Of course,” I say softly, holding him close again to feel him rest his head against my chest. “Easy now, ok? I won’t let him do any harm to you nor any of your siblings.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Mutters Akefia, having some doubts in my capabilities. 

“Because I am,” I tell him as if that’s the only answer he needs. 

“I doubt you know what you’re meddling with though, ‘Tem. It pains me to say this, but I don’t want to lose you.” 

()()()()()

_Bakura_

Something tells me that shit is starting up again. I don’t know what, but I can just feel it in my veins. Getting up, I know Ryou will be back shortly. He’s gone out to fetch a few things he requires. Down here there are various herbs that can be found for various properties. I know in his mortal world he’s a healer of sorts. Perhaps it’s just in his nature to be a White Mage. It doesn’t bother me. Why does it need to? I allow him to do as he pleases as long as he stays close to the house. While I do trust him I don’t trust others that aren’t my family or his. Those outside of it I don’t know how they’ll be towards someone like him. It bothers me how others might take advantage of Ryou. Indeed, in the past I might of done the same, but that’s besides the point. My worries are set at ease when I hear the door open, turning to see my lover come in with his basket full of what he requires. 

“Hey,” he gives a wave, putting the basket down. “I’m glad that you guys have all I need down here. I mean I’m surprised that these even grow in a place like this.” 

“We have many surprises, dove,” I tease, tucking a stray strand of his hair behind one of his ears. “I’m glad you found everything to your liking. What do you plan to do with all of this anyway?” 

“You’ll see,” giggles Ryou, heat rushing to his cheeks. 

Raising a brow, I just nod. I probably don’t need to question him. Ryou is such a innocent soul. I doubt he’ll be up to anything out of the ordinary. Aside from the herbs, I see he’s also got fruits and vegetables as well. I wonder what his plans are. It’s not like him to keep me out of the loop like this. Yeah, I’ll probably have to wait until he shows me what it is. Fuck, I hate waiting! Why can’t it just be spontaneous in the moment? That’s always been easier than biding time even though that does have its merits of use depending on the situation. Following him in to the kitchen, I sit on the counter, watching him idly as he moves about here and there. 

“What’s all of this for?” I ask him, having some reluctance of breaking the silence between us when noticing he’s humming again, knowing he always does this when he’s in a good mood and doing some busy work. 

“You’ll see,” is the only response I get before he continues. 

All of a sudden, I feel my stomach rumble, “Damn it, I forgot to eat today.” 

“You’ll be fine after you have what I’m making,” reassures Ryou, liking it when he doesn’t allow his stutter to get in the way.

“Oh? How can food satisfy me more than you can?” I retort, looking at him through my eyelashes to prove my point. 

“Uh, well, you have me there,” his cheeks turn a dark shade of crimson. “Maybe after we have a bite I’ll let you decide what we do afterwards. Does that sound good?” 

“Delicious actually,” I tell him with a smirk, anticipating when I can sink my teeth into him again. 

“I thought so,” he smiles, finishing up making the meal before putting ample portions onto plates. “There isn’t any meat ready so we’ll have some later.” 

“Fine,” I shrug, not minding it too much. 

Looking down at the plate, I examine what delicacies he’s put his efforts into making for us. It seems to be some sort of roll with avocado, seaweed, and the like. Ryou has let me know what his world is like. I think he calls this sashimi. Using a pair of chopsticks, I use them to eat with, enjoying the pleasant meal with him. It’s days like this that feel the most rewarding. It’s the days where we’re free of the bullshit that normally goes on. I wish these times come more frequent. That’s the unfortunate thing about life sometimes. We all got to roll with the fucking punches one way or another. When we’re done with the meal, I put our dishes in the sink, figuring I’ll let them soak for now until either of us feel up to dealing with them later. Going over to Ryou, I hold him in a bridal style grip. Peering up at me innocently, I feel a plume resound within me urging me on to give in to the need and want begging for me to satiate my hungers. Besides, I know he’ll be experiencing the same feelings as I do. It’s part of the marking bond that we have. Each of us works differently with our marks. This is how mine works with him. His cheeks become flush with the sudden rush of passion and lust coiling through his veins. It causes his hazel eyes to darken considerably. 

“W-What do you want of me?” He asks quietly. 

“All of you,” I tell him huskily in reply. “I don’t want nothing more or less from you, love.” 

“Thank you, ‘Kura. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

()()()()()

_Malik_

Something doesn’t feel right in the air here. Maybe it’s just me? No, no, that’s not it at all. It seems that everyone else at least on my side seem on edge. I can tell Marik hasn’t taken notice of it. Maybe I’m reading too much into this. Getting up, I leave my room, trying to figure out where my partner has gone off to. The little birdie does like to flutter off at will. Sometimes he doesn’t tell me where he’s going. That’s usually due to his wanderings. I suppose he’s like me because I tend to do the same thing. Finding him in the living room, I notice he has his tarot cards out. Going to sit beside him, I eye the ones he’s drawn so far. 

“Welp, I’m glad it’s not just me,” I say, knowing that he probably isn’t at ease with what’s shown. 

“Huh?” Frowns Marik, wondering what I mean. “Oh, well, this is what they say. I don’t know what’s going on to receive a prediction like this.” 

“There’s always a reason for these things, but,” I draw out, looking to him. “There are always some times that there isn’t one.” 

“how can you make sense?” Teases the blonde, turning to face me. 

“Because the crazy people make the most sense,” I reply simply as if it’s common sense. 

“I guess so,” looking back down, he sighs. “I just wish I can figure out what’s going on here though.” 

“It probably has to do with your father,” I point out. 

“How?” He bristles at the mere mention of him. 

“Because he likes to meddle? How the hell am I supposed to know?” I huff out, crossing my arms over my chest. 

“Fine, fine, I get it,” he holds up his hands to show he means no harm by it. “I just thought you might know something.” 

“I have guesses,” I admit, knowing it might not be much. “He’s a father. My own like to meddle from time to time. They have concerns and worries for their children; especially for their welfare and future.” 

“Oh,” Marik doesn’t know how to feel about this. 

“Look at it this way, ok? He can try all he wants, but no one is taking you away from me,” I grin manically, wanting to put his worries at ease as much as I possibly can. 

“Thanks, Mal’. You just know the right things to say,” says marik softly. 

“No problem. That’s what I’m here for. Listen, I’m going to try getting the others together. We’ll sort everything out as a whole instead of separate parts.” 

()()()()()

_Seto_

It doesn’t take much to annoy me. What is it now though? I’m not all too sure. Giving it some further thought, I know that only the marking process with Jonouchi has gone through well. The physical mating part is trickier because like the others I need to gain his trust. We can only go through with matters such as this from willing participants. It seems that Malik wants to have everyone meet tonight. I wonder what’s gotten into him. Usually it’s Atem or Yami that calls the group meetings. It must be dire if the madman out of us is calling on it. Feeling a nudge to my side, I glance over to notice that my puppy is trying to gain my attention. 

“Yes?” I ask, wondering idly what might be on his mind. 

“What’s going on?” Jonouchi wants to know, hoping that I might have all the answers. 

“I’m not sure,” I tell him honestly. “Malik is calling up a meeting tonight. Hopefully we’ll get an explanation there.” 

“Gotcha,” nods Jonouchi, hoping that it’ll be the sure fire cure to ease both of our minds. “Do you think Kami is up to something?” 

“Most likely,” I respond, not wanting to lie to him. “Do you not think of him as your father?” 

“Hell no,” Jonouchi’s lip curls into a sneer at even being given that question in the first place. “He threw us all away at an early age. The drunk bastard that really raised me is more of a father than he is.” 

“Good to know,” I murmur, placing a hand on his shoulder to help calm him down a bit. 

Taking a breath, he asks, “What will happen to us?” 

“What do you mean?” Knitting my brows, I wonder what he’s talking about. 

“I mean if anything happens,” clarifies Jonouchi, feeling a little awkward of even bringing it up. 

“Well, that’s simple, mutt. We’ll still be together even if death greets one of us. You and I will always find a way back to one another.” 

**_Oks, that’s the end of the chappie. I’ve been meaning to getting around to updating this. It’s just been a long ass time. At least I finally give this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Hehes_ **

**_The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


End file.
